Little things change so much, 1 of 5
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: Complete! rn1st in my series. some things are happening in the lifes of the teenager charmed ones which have horrible consequences. no magic! hurry in! please review!
1. 18 and a couple

**_Little things change so much Part 1:  
_18 and a couple  
**

**--------------------**

**_Backgrounds:   
Prue: 18 years, the joy of her grandmother, she plays the mother of Piper and Phoebe, together with Andy_**

**_Andy: 18 years, Prue's boyfriend, good student_**

**_Piper: 16 years, shy girl, very self critic, really emotional_**

**_Phoebe: 13 years, happy nature, queerly and real active_  
**

**--------------------**

Prue and Andy lay on Andy's bed in his room making out.  
"An... Andy..."  
Prue tried to get a little away of him to be able to speak but Andy tried his best not to let her come to the word. Only minutes later Prue finally really pulled away.  
"I really gotta go home, honey! Grams will kill me anyway already"  
"If she kills you now or tomorrow doesn't matter much plus we could just say we fell asleep while watching some movie"  
Andy looked pleading into Prue's eyes, holding her hands in his, so she couldn't leave. Prue simply started smiling slightly.  
"I wanna stay, just as much as you want me to, but..."  
"Then stay!"  
"I..."  
Prue struggled, she didn't know what to do, she was standing between Andy and her sisters. She anyway was already in trouble, since she actually had to be home already a few hours ago, so Andy was right in that one. It didn't really matter if she went now or the next morning, but she was responsible for her sisters and couldn't just stay away, they needed her.  
"Prue, you already slept over here, at mine, a million of times..."  
"You can't compare that, Andy! We were kids... friends... not 18 and a couple"  
Prue said looking into his eyes, speaking with a gentle tone, knowing how much he wanted her to stay. Also knowing why he wanted her to stay. And wanting both as well.  
"You really wanna leave me all alone in this huge house?"  
Andy asked her looking with big doggie eyes at her. Andy's parents were on holiday for a week. Prue couldn't help but laugh, then looked away, grinning a little. Her thoughts started to speed up, thinking about what to do. Concentrating on making the right decision.  
After only a few seconds, Andy decided he needed to do some more than just talking to get her on his side and make her stay, so he started to kiss her, but not on the lips. He started to kiss her chest, the parts he could reach without taking off her top, slowly wandering off to her neck and ears. He started smiling a bit, when he noticed how it took affect on Prue. He knew at least with the ears he would get her.   
Prue's first still serious face fast turned into a smile.  
"We go to manor in the morning. Piper has a talk to do in school, you know how unsure she is in such stuff... and... I... promised her to... listen to her once and... Phoebe writes a biology class test... I gotta... make... su... re..."  
Prue could manage to speak in the beginning still clearly but after just a few seconds it was over, since Andy was back to kissing her lips. She knew she wouldn't have to explain her decision. Prue knew that Andy respected her and her wish to be there for the girls. That was also the reason he cut her that short.  
As soon as Prue kissed Andy back, their kisses got more and more passionate and soon Andy gently pushed her down on his bed. Prue knew what would happen and knew, her last chance to get away from it, was gone. Andy got her with his kisses and buts to stay.  
She would have been scared with every other man, but not with Andy. Andy had been her best friend since always. Their mothers already were close and while growing older, they noticed, how those childish promises in the play pen like "if we're big we're gonna marry" soon became seriously and Prue and Andy a couple.


	2. In his arms

**_Little things change so much Part 2:  
_In his arms  
**

**--------------------**

Prue woke up pretty early, as always. She opened her eyes and only then noticed Andy's arms around her. She smiled slightly and snuggled a bit into Andy. She closed her eyes again. She loved to lay in his arms and she didn't even imagine that waking up this close to him would be so much more wonderful.  
Andy woke with Prue snuggling into him. He also got after only a few seconds what was going on but didn't open his eyes just yet. He immediately pulled her as close as possible.  
"What time is it?"  
Prue asked without even bothering to look for the time herself. Andy just sighted and opened his eyes, checking his alarm clock  
"5.30. Let's go back to sleep"  
"No. Andy... I gotta go home. Piper and Phoebe need me"   
Prue said opening her eyes and turning in his arms to look at him. Andy opened his eyes as well and pecked her gently  
"I know. Just had to try, thought it was worth it"  
Andy then kissed her good morning and after breaking the kiss again, he smiled at her  
"Yeah real good try honey"  
Prue smiled up at him as well and pecked him again.  
"I wished I could wake like this every morning"  
"Me too"  
Andy answered her and gave her a quick kiss  
"Thanks for that wonderful night"  
"Thanks for staying"  
"Kiss me you airhead"  
"Hey!"  
"What?"  
"I'm no airhead!"  
"If you really thought I would have left you alone last night, you are"  
"Oh really?"  
"Really"  
Andy smiled and started tickling her  
"Really really?"  
"No... fair... leave... Andy!!!!"  
Prue tried to speak during the giggles. Only a few seconds later Andy lay again on top of her and the giggling of the teenagers stopped, as he leaned down and kissed her. And as hard as it was for Prue to pull away, she did just a bit afterwards  
"we gotta go"  
Andy sighted heavily  
"I know"  
He then got up, so Prue could get up as well and both started to get dress. Andy was faster though and then just watched her getting ready. He couldn't believe he had such a wonderful girlfriend. That she was just made for his arms.  
"What are you looking like that at me?"  
"Nothing... let's go"  
Andy got up and went up to Prue and pecked her  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**well well enjoy the luck while it still lasts. i promisse soon wille come more, i already wrote more chapters just am too lazy to type them. i promisse there won#t be happy family for much longer, since, just look at the name of the ff.  
in this ff i want to explain some things, that happened to charmed and how it maybe got those things coudl even happen.  
you'll see..... ;)  
please rate again, every nice word motivates me. every bad one, just helps me to get better in writing.


	3. As she does it every day

**_Little things change so much Part 3:_  
As she does it every day  
**

**--------------------**

It was 6 am when Prue Halliwell entered the Manor. Andy Trudeau, her boyfriend, entered already a few seconds later the Victorian house.  
"Grams' not up yet"  
Andy smiled as well. There seemed to be a slight chance Prue's grandmother wouldn't even get, Prue wasn't home last night  
"I make coffee"  
"Thank you"  
Prue said with a smile and kissed him. She, as most times, had to make herself pull away, or else she'd keep kissing her boyfriend for hours. When she finally made it to get their lips separated, she went upstairs. And the following steps were already routine to her. Enter Piper's bedroom, wake her, and then get Phoebe out of bed. She was glad Piper wasn't like Phoebe. To wake Phoebe was pretty much the hardest job on the whole day.  
Prue sat down on the edge of Piper's bed and then kissed her sisters forehead gently  
"Piper..."  
Prue whispered gently so she could wake her sister gently  
"Prue!!!"  
Piper was awake and sitting just a second after Prue spoke  
"You... you are... are home! Oh my god... my... my talk... it's... it's so bad... and... you... you were gone..."  
"Shshshshshsh. I am here now"  
Prue said in a gentle voice, crawling her sister's head gently.  
"Get dressed and go downstairs, help Andy to make breakfast, ok? I'm just gonna wake Phoebe and then I'm downstairs, with you, listening to your talk, which, I'm sure, is great, got me?"  
Piper smiled at her bigger sister and then wrapped her arms around her to hug her tight. Prue just hugged her back while she continued to crawl her head. Prue after a bit just pecked Piper's head again  
"Come on... get ready"  
With those words, Prue got up and left her sister's room going for her baby sister's room. Again she sat down on the bed and again pecked one of her sisters' forehead.  
"Phoebe..."  
She called in the same, whisper gentle way she woke up Piper and as she did it every day, but this time no reaction came of her sister  
"Pheebs... it's time to get up"  
"I'm ill, Prue, go away"  
Prue smiled a bit, this was old, since those words came out of her little sister's mouth pretty much every day. She anyway felt Phoebe's forehead, just to make sure  
"You are not! Come on, up now!"  
Prue said when the head of the little girl disappeared under the covers. Prue just shook her head  
"You have one hour to go over bio again, then I'm gonna test you"  
Prue said while removing her covers  
"You are mean, Prue"  
Prue simply smiled, having that heard a million of times of her little sister, who was always in a bad mood when someone woke her.  
"I love you too"  
Prue answered and then got up and left the room again, going back downstairs. On her way downstairs she found Andy looking at the stairs and Piper cutting some fruits they could eat for breakfast. She smiled a bit, seeing Andy's look, who seemed pretty eased, that it was only her.  
"It was your choice to come with me to the manor"  
She told him, her smile still on and then kissed him once more  
"I know"  
Andy answered her and pecked her again  
"Where were you anyway last night?"  
Piper asked her. Something had to happen for Prue to leave for the night, especially with Phoebe writing a class test and herself having to do a talk  
"We fell asleep while watching some video"  
"Oooh"  
Piper made, nodding a bit, to show her agreement  
"Next time I wanna watch too"  
She told her sister  
"We'll see"  
Prue said and had to grin a little bit, since her sister impossibly could have joined in what they were really doing  
"Ok we got an hour to make breakfast and for me to first hear your talk and then read your notes over once more"  
"I... Prue... can't I just stay home?"  
Prue sighted and walked up to her sister, taking a hold of her face to make her look at her  
"Sweetie... you'll be doing great, really! You worked very hard and long on it, I read your notes and it's better than I could have done it, I know, that you'll do just perfect"  
Prue paused for a second, letting that sink into her sister before speaking again  
"I believe in you. All you gotta do now is do the same."  
After those gently words, Piper didn't say anything but instead just hugged Prue very tight.  
"I wished... you... you could be with me... in... inside the classroom"  
Piper told her, she felt so much stronger and self confident with Prue being there. Only the fact of her sister holding her hand or looking into her eyes, even her presence made her self-confidence grow  
"Maybe I can"  
Prue said and removed the necklace her mom had given her, the day she died. The necklace, she wore ever since she more or less had to watch how their mother drowned. Prue never took it off, so Piper somewhat starred at her big sister, for doing so now, but her eyes got even bigger, when Prue placed it on Piper's neck. Piper just starred at her big sister. Prue smiled and nodded  
"But I want it back"  
She told her smiling a bit  
"Now, come on, start"  
Prue told her and listened to her sister babble about Paris. Every child of Piper's class had to do an European city and Paris was the city Piper chose.  
About an hour later, Prue had finished reading what Piper wrote about Paris as well.  
"It's great, and you'll be okay. Nobody will kill you for saying a wrong word or anything like that"  
Prue said, placing the last things on the breakfast table, then glanced at the clock  
"Sweetie, can you get Phoebe for me?"  
"Yeah sure"  
Piper answered nodding, heading out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
As soon as Piper left the room, Andy lost no second to kiss Prue  
"You were great with Piper"  
"Expected something else?"  
"No!"  
Both smiled when Andy again started to kiss her, none of them noticed, how Penny, Prue's grandmother, entered the room.  
After only a few seconds, Penny had seen enough and cleared her throat. Andy and Prue shrugged away from each other  
"Grams..."  
"Good morning Pruedence"  
Prue shrugged together at her full name. She hated her grandmother for always calling her Pruedence.  
"You might want to explain to me where you were last night, do you?"  
"I... um... I fell asleep at Andy's... while we watched a movie... I'm really sorry, Grams"  
Prue told her, watching her into the eye, knowing, if she looked away, she had lost and her grandmother knew she lied. Penny eyed Prue, trying to figure if she lied or not. Penny wouldn't have found anything bad on Prue staying at somebody else's house, but not at Andy's. Not with the knowledge of them being a couple. Not with Andy's parents gone out on vacation. Prue was a part of a great destiny and she wouldn't allow any of her granddaughters to screw this huge destiny  
"It's alright, but you better not lied about what you two did last night"  
Penny told her with a somewhat sharp voice. Prue had to fight hard with herself not to look down, her grip on Andy's hand tightened while she tried to stay with looking at her grandmother  
"You know I never would lie to you"  
Prue said and then was relieved when Piper and Phoebe entered  
"Morning Grams"  
Piper and Phoebe said out of one mouth, but Piper's a lot more cheery than Phoebe's, who still looked pretty much asleep  
"You prepared for bio test?"  
Prue asked looking at Phoebe, who nodded slightly  
"Then you won't be scared of my questions"  
Prue said smiling a little  
"Let's breakfast"  
Piper told everyone going for the table. Penny followed. Andy tried to kiss Prue to calm her a little down, but Prue instead just pulled slightly away  
"Don't... not with Grams..."  
"Why not?"  
Little, noisy Phoebe asked  
"Cause... you are too young to do it and... grams too old to see it"  
Prue tried to find something her little sister would understand and not ask any further as well  
"Am not!"  
Phoebe snapped  
"Pheebs..."  
"What? Rachel and Ben did it last week. They're together now, just like you and Andy"  
Prue starred at her sister, speechless about the fact that 11 years olds kiss and are couples. Andy and Phoebe just started giggling about Prue's stunned face.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**well, okay, i promissed to get more active soon, but as soon as i start the things that will change everthing, it will be real chaos and to get how much changes betwen the relationships i first wnat to show what a holy world tehy have so far. since son enough, everything will be turn apart and the holy world will be rare!  
anyone have any ideas for chapter names? would be a big help for me!!  
at behindyou: piper will be rare in teh fan fic, but i try my best to involve her a lot. hope u r happy i got her nvolved in this chapter.  
at Hanna415: i have some more written for my au of 3.22 but sinc ei got like no respond at all, i didn't type it. should i write more?  
last but not leats i wanna say a big thank you to everyone responding. it feels good, that someone likes what i do.


	4. Kisses

**_Little things change so much Part 4:  
_Feeling better  
**

**--------------------**

**_Six weeks later..._**  
Andy had been at the manor already a half an hour, chatting with Piper and Phoebe and helping Piper with the breakfast, as most times. But when they started to eat, he didn't eat with them, but instead grabbed a mug filled with some tea and went upstairs, to Prue's room. Prue had been feeling sick the last few days but never showed any other signs of being ill, like fever for example. He was really worried about her at the moment, since no one really could say what it was, that made Prue feel sick. He entered his girlfriend's room and went up to the bed. Andy placed the mug on her nightstand, everything really silently, then sat down on bed and pecked her lips. Prue smiled a bit and opened her eyes slowly  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"You feeling better"  
"Ask mister toilette about my last visit"  
Prue told him and tried to smile a tiny little bit. Andy just looked concerned at her  
"Don't look that way... I'm fine"  
"You are throwing up the last few days like permanently, I don't think anything you ate you could keep inside"  
Prue closed her eyes, only talking about food made this feeling worst. But she tried to block it out. Andy leaned down and kissed her gently. Prue just kissed him back, but she could still taste the cereals he had been eating for breakfast. After only a few seconds she fast pulled away and rushed off to bathroom, throwing up the second time this morning.  
Andy looked down, but then followed Prue to bathroom and just entered when she was done. He wet a cloth and washed her mouth and face a bit.  
"I feel so bad for you to do this"  
"Don't"  
He said and pecked her forehead  
"You had cereals for breakfast"  
"What?"  
"When you kissed me... this taste... it was so... gross..."  
"Yeah I had"  
"What?"   
"Cereals"  
Both smiled a bit and Andy this time just pecked her lips and picked her up. He carried her back to bed and covered her up.  
"I brought you some tea, so your body has at least a little input"  
"Thanks"  
Andy smiled at her and then glanced at his watch  
"You have to go"  
Prue said, before he could  
"I don't wanna"  
Andy told her with a sight  
"I don't wanna leave you alone like this"  
"I'm not alone, grams is here, and later the doc. Piper and Phoebe need to go to school and so do u. Watch them, okay? Don't let something happen to them"  
"Did I ever not do that?"  
Prue smiled back at him and pecked him  
"Now go"  
"Piper and phoebe will still say bye as well"  
"Yeah. Just send them upstairs"  
"I will"  
Andy pecked her for a last time and then went downstairs again  
"Piper! Phoebe! Time to go! Go upstairs and say bye to Prue"  
"Okay Andy!!"  
Phoebe yelled and ran as fats as she could upstairs and ran into her sisters room. She jumped onto the bed and got Prue like this to giggle a bit.  
"Will you miss me?"  
"Naturally"  
"Did Andy get a kiss?"  
"Yep"  
"Me get one too?"  
"Not the same he got"  
She said smiling and pecked her sisters lips, when Piper crept into the room  
"Come here sweetie"  
After Prue told Piper it was okay to come, she did so and climbed on bed as well  
"Andy's there for you, okay? If anything's wrong go to Andy"  
"Okay"  
"I'm fine, okay?"  
"Okay Prue"  
"You want a kiss too?"  
Piper nodded while Prue just smiled and pecked her lips gently as well   
"Ok... now go"  
Piper and Phoebe both hugged Prue and then went back downstairs and they left with Andy to school

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue grabbed for the mug, Andy had brought her and took a few sips, while thinking about what could be wrong. She had been feeling sick already the past few days. Penny told her to stay at home today, so they could go see the doctors later. She hated to see the doctor but she knew everyone was worried. She knew something was wrong.  
Prue placed the mug on the nightstand. She laid back on bed and closed her eyes and trying to block out the feeling of throwing up, again.  
She then heard steps outside and opened her eyes, just when Penny opened the door  
"How are you feeling sweetheart?"  
Penny asked gently, going over to the bed, sitting down next to her  
"Not too good"  
Prue told her in response. She never would have told this to Piper, Phoebe or Andy but to Penny she always could. Penny looked worried at her granddaughter and felt her forehead  
"You still have no fever"  
"I don't feel ill, just sick."  
"I know. Okay, what you wanna eat?"  
"Nothing"  
"Pruedence..."  
"Grams... I want to... but only the... the thought of food makes me rushing off to bathroom"  
"You still need to eat something... at least a bit"  
"Thanks Grams"  
Penny just sighted a bit, knowing it had no use.  
"Ok. Then just try to sleep some more. The appointment is at 10"  
Prue just nodded and lay down properly again. Penny covered her up and pecked her forehead before leaving the room again. .

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**

at Hanna415: like i said before i want this ff to explain a few things, we got from the show like for example, prue loving crazy boys, phoebe freaking out, teh accident in which prue nearly killed phoebe, why phoebe and prue didn#t come along that well before charmed even started. i want andy and prue together as well, but the fact is, that andy left for college to wherever (gotta watch that up before writing), but wy he left, i also will try to explain. just wait and see. and in teh very end, prue and andy are together, no matter if in heaven or like in my au. i see this ff as a kind of preparing for the s1, s2, s3 and then my AU of 3.22. (if u want me to tell you some of my plans, write me an e-mail)  
in my world, andy and prue will be together - forever!!!


	5. Do you have a boyfriend?

**_Little things change so much Part 5:  
_Do you have a boyfriend?  
**

**--------------------**

Two hours later Prue sat in her grandmother's car, staring outside.  
"Pruedence? You alright?"  
Penny asked since she had noticed Prue going silent and starring outside. Prue shrugged together and woke from her day dream, starring at Penny  
"Sorry Grams, what... what did you say?"  
"You okay?"  
"More or less"  
Prue forced a smile, she hated doctors  
"Don't worry Grams"  
Penny just nodded and continued to drive, parking the car as soon as they were at the doctor's. They went straight thought to the doctor's office, since they had an appointment and the nurse told them just to go through  
"Hello Miss Halliwell  
Dr Andrews greeted Penny also reaching out for her hand to shake it  
"So you must be Pruedence then"  
"Umm yeah... hey"  
Prue said uncomfortably  
"Just take a seat"  
Penny and Prue followed the doctor's advice and sat both down  
"So, what brings you here?"  
Dr Andrews asked looking at Prue  
"Um... I... I'm feeling somewhat sick the last few days... also threw up a few times"  
"But she's not having any other signs of a sickness like fever ..."  
"I see, thanks Miss Halliwell, but I was actually talking to Pruedence"  
Prue tried not to grin at those words. She knew it was small path between getting grams angry and understanding  
"I Hope you don't mind me to say that I'd like to talk alone with your granddaughter for now. She's old enough to have an appointment alone, and if you have any questions afterward, I'm pleased to have time or you"  
Penny starred speechless at the doctor; she was really short before yelling at that woman. Prue saw her grandmother's expression and also noticed with it, how her grandma was short before exploding. She grabbed as fast as she could onto her hand  
"Grams... it's okay..."  
Prue said trying to calm her in some way  
"She's right, I'm old enough"  
Penny just nodded and got up, leaving the room. When Penny was out of the room Prue smiled at the doctor  
"That was pretty brave. A lot of people wouldn't dare to get the anger of my grandma onto them"  
"I figured it was brave. But I prefer my patients to talk to me without any pressure, but openly"  
Prue smiled a little  
"Yeah well when we're already at that topic. Could you call me Prue? It always makes me uncomfortable, if people call me by my full name"  
"Sure thing"  
Dr Andrews said smiling in agreement  
"So... has there been anything, which could have caused your sickness? Maybe you ate something wrong or did you have a lot of stress lately?"  
"Not more than usual and... no I don't think I ate something that makes me feel that way"  
Dr Andrews thought for a sec  
"You are 18, right?"  
She asked, trying to get a picture of Prue  
"Yeah, I am"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"What?"  
Prue asked, not able not to say that loud_  
'Why the hell does she want to know that??'_  
Prue asked herself, but then shrugged together, starting to follow the thoughts of the doctor. Andy and her... they had slept with each other. _  
'Mom was always sick when she was... pregnant!!!'_  
"I... um... yes... yes I do"  
Prue said, she didn't reply straight, because she was shocked on the new thought that just popped in her mind. She was between praying and hoping, it wasn't true, what she just figured...  
"This May seems rude, but I need to know. Did you two sleep with each other already?"  
Prue just nodded slightly  
"Have you ever thought of the possibility of being pregnant?"  
Prue shrugged together again as the doctor said the word out loud... pictures of the past running through her mind

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Victor and 3 year old Prue sitting in the living, colouring together  
"Is the baby mad at mommy?"  
Prue asked as she looked up from her drawing  
"No, why do you think that?"  
"Cause the baby makes mommy feel bad!"  
Victor smiled a bit  
"That's normal honey"  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Prue and Andy on Andy's bed, kissing, Andy taking off her clothes... entering her after both were undressed... wrapping his arms tight around her after they did it..._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy holding Prue's hand, Penny standing in front of them. Penny looked in a real stern look at her, Prue hard trying not to look down  
"It's alright, but you better not lied about what you two did last night"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"... we should probably make an ultrasonic just to make sure"  
With those words of Dr Andrews, Prue finally got pulled out of her thoughts. But she kept hearing her grandmother's voice  
"You ready?"  
Prue nodded slightly, still shocked about it all...  
"alright, then, just lay down over there, I get the ultrasonic and also a shot, to take a blood sample, so we can figure, what it could be else, if you are not pregnant and if you are, if you and your baby are alright"  
Prue just nodded again, sliding down from the chair, she was sitting on, going to the other side of the room. After only a few steps, her feet gave in; it was all too much for her. Dr Andrews hurried to her side, helping her to the couch, then went to get the machine and the shot, while Prue opened her trouser and lifted her top, to make place for Dr Andrews's actions.  
"Alright, this is gonna be a little cold"  
Dr Andrews told her, putting some jelly- alike substance on Prue's stomach and afterwards starting to scan Prue's stomach. Prue just closed her eyes trying to block out the worst feeling she ever felt in her life, trying to stop her grandmother's voice, which yelled in her mind  
"There it is"  
Dr Andrews told her  
Prue opened the eyes and looked at the screen  
"The head... and the spine... and that tiny little thing, is the heart"  
Dr Andrews explained everything, you could see so far  
"Do you want a picture?"  
"Yeah"  
Prue said lowly, nodding slightly. Dr Andrews pressed the print button and in the meantime took the shot, taking a blood sample. Prue's thoughts were racing, before it was only a possibility, but now it was reality. She saw it with her own eyes. She still saw the picture on the screen. How should she explain this to Andy? How could she? What would her grandma say? And then there still was her grandma's voice _  
'you better not lied about what you two did last night.'_  
But she was in some way also real glad her thoughts were racing because she didn't even notice the needle in her arm  
"I'm gonna call your grandmother back in now" she said, after taking care of Prue's arm and handing the picture to her  
"Um... Dr... Dr Andrews... can you... please... just... hum... say... that... that we... you... you gotta wait for the blood samples... I... want... to... to... tell... to tell my ... my... boyfriend first"  
"Sure"  
Dr Andrews told her and watched how Prue let the picture disappear in her pocket, then went to get Penny.


	6. I gotta talk to you

**_Little things change so much Part 6:  
_I gotta talk to you  
**

**--------------------**

Prue sat on the bench on her window a blanket around her. She looked out of the window, to see when her sisters and most important Andy were finally coming home. Then she finally saw Andy's car pulling up the drive way and how her sisters stormed out and into the manor. Prue sighted_  
'I gotta tell him'_  
She thought and only seconds later Phoebe stormed into her room. She looked around to search for her, since she wasn't in her bed, and then stormed towards her, hugging her. Piper followed not long after also hugging Prue. Prue smiled and hugged them back.  
Andy grabbed Prue and Piper's bags and carried them inside, putting them in the hallway and then went upstairs as well, finding Prue with her sisters on the window. Andy smiled a bit and walked up to them. He leaned down to kiss her gently  
"How are you?"  
"A bit better..."  
"What did the doc say?"  
Piper asked her, pulling a bit away. She was still worried about her big sister.  
"Did the doc hurt you?"  
Phoebe asked, hating doctors  
"She didn't hurt me much. She took some blood of me"  
"With a shot"  
Prue laughed a bit at Phoebe starring with huge eyes at her  
"Yeah sweetie with a shot"  
"Did it hurt much?"  
Piper asked  
"No, I didn't even notice"  
"What did the doc say now after all?"  
Andy asked, still worried about Prue  
"She said, we'd have to wait for the results of the blood sample"  
"Will it take long?"  
Piper asked, still cuddled into Prue  
"I don't know sweetie"  
Prue said gently  
"I got my class test back, Prue!!"  
Phoebe announced getting everyone's attention back on her. Prue just smiled  
"Bio?"  
"Uh hum"  
"Soo?"  
"I got a B!!!"  
"I'm proud on you baby-girl! Now you two go downstairs to eat and you show your class test to grams, okay?"  
"But..."  
"Piper... I'm okay"  
"Okay"  
Piper said. Phoebe was already out of the door. Food and good marks, she couldn't wait to tell and have those. Piper followed their little sister.  
"Well, I better leave as well, let you rest"  
Andy told Prue  
"No"  
Andy looked confused at Prue, who just looked down  
"I gotta talk to you"  
Andy sat down on the window bench as well, facing her  
"What is it? Is something wrong? Did the doc say something else than what you said, but you didn't want to scare the kids? What... what is it? Something wrong?"  
"Andy... slow down"  
"Slow down? Prue, I'm worried about you"  
Prue nodded slightly and got the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Andy, leaving him time to watch it and read what stood there. There was the date of this day, and there also stood a time on it. It looked like some weird black white picture and Prue's name stood on it  
"What's that?"  
"An ultrasonic picture"  
"Huh? You got something in your stomach?"  
"Yes I do"  
"Did you... swallow something... some... necklace?"   
Andy asked, since he thought the column of the baby looked a little like a necklace  
"Andy... on... on the picture is a baby"  
Andy starred down at the picture again  
"Our baby"  
Prue said. Andy looked at her right away, starring at her  
"Are... are you kidding me or something? Since this isn't funny at all..."  
"No..."  
She said lowly  
"Does... does your grandma know already?"  
"No... the... the doc told her the same as I told the kids, that we had to wait for the blood samples."  
Prue paused for a few minutes  
"If... if you... we... don't... don't want the... the baby, she'll never get to know about this"  
Andy didn't answer for a while. This was huge and he wasn't prepared for this, he just starred at the picture, trying to think of something to say  
"Do you want it?"  
"I don't know if I want it, Andy, but I certainly don't wanna kill it"  
Prue again made a break looking at Andy, not sure on how to handle everything neither  
"What about you?"  
"I... I... I don't know... I... want to have... have kids... with you... one day... but... but now?"  
"I know"  
Prue answered, knowing how he felt. She again paused. She had already a few hours to take it in, to think about it, but Andy just got to know of all of this  
"What are we going to do?"  
"We shouldn't kill it"  
"You really want us to get parents?"  
"Don't ask like that"  
Prue had to smile at that  
"Sounds scary, huh?"  
"Yeah... very scary"  
"You think... that we can make that?"  
"We can do anything"  
Andy answered. On Prue's face grew a smile  
"I love you"  
Andy smiled at that and leaned over to kiss her

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**prue never married rodger and susana nd andy got divorced. i have plans made up for this rpg. but for this plans to work out, andy needs to be gone. i hate prue and andy apart, just like u guys, but i promisse to continue the story after my actual plans and tehy'll be back together, promisse


	7. I'm fucking pregnant!

**_Little things change so much Part 7:  
_I'm fucking pregnant!  
**

**--------------------**

„We have to tell your grandma at some point"  
"I know we do and I know it has to be fast. The doctor won't lie long for me"  
"Tomorrow"  
Prue shook her head  
"I only wanted to tell you first. But, I want you to go home. I don't want her yelling at you"  
"No, I stay! We decided on doing this together so we'll take the consequences together as well"  
"I love you"  
Andy smiled and leaned over to kiss her. He was still shaken by the news, but he also knew they had to deal with it now. _  
'Mind now, heart later'_  
Andy told himself, then pulled away and noticed her shaking hands, which laid in his  
"Wow!! You didn't throw up, even thought I had a cheese-burger before"  
Prue smiled slightly. She appreciated his try to cheer her very much but instead of answering him she kissed him again. After pulling away, they just sat silently for a few minutes. Then Andy finally wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind and crawling her hands gently  
"Shshshsh. It's okay"  
Andy just kept holding her tight, crawling her hands and kissing her temple gently from time to time  
"No. nothing's okay, Andy. I'm fucking pregnant!"  
Prue said, when she finally started crying. She started to slow figure more, than just that she didn't want to kill the baby. She started to realize what it meant to be a mom, how much was coming towards them. How much they would have to handle. She started freaking about it.  
"We can make this. We're together!"  
"For how long? Grams will forbid me to ever see you again! So will your parents"  
"Hey... hey... hey..."  
Andy told her, trying to stop her from babbling  
"It's not your fault! And they have to let us see. They won't let the baby grow up without a father"  
"Maybe... but... we don't even finished school, no job, no money, nothing... I ruined your chance to go to college and get detective... I..."  
"You didn't ruin anything. It was my choice to sleep with you as well. I tried my very best to make you stay at night. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."  
Andy told her and kissed her  
"Otherwise... where from you wanna know, this isn't meant to be? Where from you wanna know I'd become a good cop or whatever? Maybe it's best that we have now this baby... I just have to watch you and Piper and Phoebe and I know, that you will be the most perfect mom! Where from you wanna know this is not our destiny?"  
Prue had stopped crying, while Andy talked and now even smiled a bit. Andy smiled back and pecked her once more  
"As long as we're together everything will be okay"  
Prue nodded slightly  
"Okay... you ready?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay... let's go downstairs, tell your grandma"


	8. I lied to you

**_Little things change much Part 8:  
_I lied to you  
**

**--------------------**

When Prue and Andy entered the kitchen everyone looked up  
„Whoa!!!" Prue cried!"  
Phoebe pointed out. Piper immediately was scared. Their big sister never cried. It must have happened something real bad. Both of the girls starred at their grandmother, waiting for some explanation on what was wrong with Prue  
"Piper... can you please help Phoebe with her homework?  
Prue asked her  
"Why do we always have to leave when it gets interesting?"  
Phoebe asked annoyed, while Piper was already up  
"Come on Pheebs"  
"No!!!!"  
Prue sighted and let go of Andy's hand, walking closer to her baby sister. When she reached her, she knelt down.  
"Let us talk for a second alone with Grams, okay? I promise, as soon as we're done, I come upstairs and explain everything to you and Piper. But, for now, please just go upstairs"  
Phoebe looked down and then nodded slightly  
"Thank you"  
Prue said and pecked her sisters, then watched them go upstairs, sighting a little. The moment of telling Grams came closer and closer. When Grams heard a door shut she looked at Prue expecting something, but Prue didn't start to explain  
"Alright. The girls are gone. What's wrong here?"  
"I..."  
Andy walked up to Prue, again taking her hand. They were together, that's what mattered here.  
"An... Andy and me... figured what... what this... illness of me... could... could be..."  
Penny looked interested at her granddaughter  
"You did? How come?"  
"A... a few... few weeks ago... when... when Julia and Richard were on... on vacation... I... I lied to you..."  
"What?!?!"  
"We didn't fall asleep. I got Prue to stay with me..."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"We... I... I'm pregnant"

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**Julia and Richard are Andy's parents. Julia and Patty were like sisters, so Andy/Prue and Julia/Prue were automatically close. Julia is like an aunt to the girls, so it's only natural that the girls call Julia and Richard with their first names.


	9. You raised me as a mother!

**_Little things change so much Part 9:  
_You raised me as a mother!  
**

**--------------------**

"Say that again!!! "  
Penny shouted at Prue. She was already after those few words between shocked and angry. Exploding angry.  
Prue felt how her grandma got more and more to a living bomb. She didn't know how long it would last till her grandmother now really exploded  
"I... I'm... pregnant"  
Prue repeated lowly  
"How the hell could you two be this... this... this irresponsible?!? I trusted you Pruedence!!!"  
"I... I know... I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry?!? Be sorry for yourself!! You ruined your whole education with this. You could have become everything you wanted!! You ruined your whole future!! Your destiny!!"  
"That's not fair! You don't know if it wasn't our destiny to become parents!"  
"What if I know, Andrew?"  
"Where from?"  
"Andy..."  
Prue said, trying to stop him. Trying to calm her grandma. Trying to make Andy get, that he made things just worst. But whether Andy nor Penny listened to Prue  
"It doesn't matter from where!! You got her pregnant! Pruedence deserved something better than to be a wife and mother. She deserved..."  
Penny couldn't go on. She couldn't start with magic. Whether Prue nor Andy knew about the girls' destiny and she couldn't start with it now  
"To be parents is something really precious!!"  
Andy yelled. He still didn't take it in fully. But he knew how to defend themselves.  
"It doesn't matter how precious it is. You won't get a child at this age! You'll abort it, end of story!"  
"NOO!!!"  
Prue finally mixed into the conversation as well  
"Maybe we did do something wrong! Maybe it was stupid and irresponsible! But to just kill the baby, the result of this irresponsibility, how you call it, would be even more stupid an irresponsible! This child didn't harm anyone! It has the least to do with it! Is least guilty!!! Arrest me, hit me, yell at me, do whatever with me! But you won't get me to kill it! I'm not becoming a murderer just cause of, as you call it, some mistake!!!"  
"It does harm you, Pruedence!!"  
"It maybe will change me! But it's not hurting me! You raised me, as a mother! Ever since mom died you did!! A mother to Piper and Phoebe! One child more or less I don't care! It's my baby!! Our baby!! And I will not let anything happen to it!!!"  
Prue yelled at her grandmother. She didn't care about her grandmother exploding anymore. She said the few words, she shouldn't have. The few words, which made Prue start to get a lion. She always fought and protected her sisters, her kids, like a lion. And she'd do it for her own baby as well. Prue then pulled away from Andy. She wouldn't listen to her grandmother anymore. Only seconds after, before her grandmother could find her speech back, she ran upstairs, into her room, slamming the door, loudly.  
Andy made movements to follow Prue, when Penny found her speech back  
"You better go home now!"  
Penny told him in a sharp voice  
"I'm not gonna leave her alone now!!"  
Andy said and ran after Prue anyway...


	10. I can hear them!

**_Little things change so much Part 10:_**

**I can hear them!  
**

**--------------------**

Piper and Phoebe were in Phoebe's room. Piper tried her very best to get Phoebe away from the door and to do her homework.  
"Pheebs... sit down now! Please!"  
She begged for the millionth time  
"No... I can hear them!"  
Phoebe answered, her ear on the door  
"I can hear them too, because they are yelling!"  
"Aren't you a bit noisy?"  
"No!"  
Phoebe threw her a look. A look like _oh come on!_  
"Prue said she'd tell us..."  
"After Grams! You can hear now!"  
"I don't care when I hear!"  
They then shrugged together, hearing how Prue yelled for the last time.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"_I will not let anything happen to it!!!"_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

After this everything went silent. But then they heard footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later, the silence was broken by Prue slamming her door  
Phoebe looked back at Piper, for just a second  
"I go!"  
She told her and opened her door, running to her sister's room. Piper, worried as she was, followed her.


	11. You will get a baby?

**_Little things change so much Part 11:  
_You will get a baby?  
**

**--------------------**

"Prue?"  
Phoebe asked. She and piper stormed into her sister's room before Andy could. Prue looked up at her sisters, she again had teary eyes. She fast sniffled a bit, wiping her tears away. Not wanting them to see her crying  
"What's wrong?"  
Piper asked adding to Phoebe, both of them going up to their sister  
"Grams and me had a fight, nothing to worry about"  
"We heard that!"  
"What's wrong?"  
Piper asked again  
"You two will become aunts"  
Andy said from the door, trying to make it easier for Prue.  
"I'm pregnant"  
Prue said shortly to explain it. Phoebe's eyes grew huge  
"You will get a baby???"  
Prue nodded slightly  
"Cooooooooool!!  
"That's not cool, Phoebe, that's worst for Prue"  
Piper said  
"It's not. I'll stop school and finish it, when the baby goes to kindergarten"  
"But..."  
"No buts... I won't kill the baby, so I'll have to raise it and I'm fine with it. Education is not everything..."  
Prue wanted to go on, talking to her sisters, explaining everything to them. But she was stopped by Phoebe, who out of nothing ran out of the room. Phoebe suddenly had realized something real big. Prue looked confused up. Phoebe had been thrilled only seconds before, what was so suddenly going wrong  
"Phoebe!"  
Prue yelled, trying to stop her form leaving the room. But it didn't have any use. She not even got any response.


	12. Phoebe

**_Little things change so much Part 12:  
_Phoebe  
**

**--------------------**

Prue got up just a bit after Phoebe ran out and went after her. She found her in the corner of the backyard  
"Sweetie..."  
Phoebe turned around not to have to face her anymore.  
Prue sat down next to her, grabbing her face to make her look at her  
"What is it?"  
Phoebe tried to pull away, not wanting to talk to her sister at the moment. Prue didn't let go off her face   
"Pheebs..."  
"If... you... you'll have a baby... what am I then?"  
Prue smiled a little, she got what her sister meant. She was already jealous and she found it completely cute of her. She hugged her tight  
"You maybe will not forever stay my baby-girl, but my baby-sis you are gonna be always. The time you won't be my baby sis, first ahs to be invented"  
She said smiling and kissed her sister's head  
"Really?"  
"Really really"


	13. Piper?

**_Little things change so much Part 13:  
_Piper?   
**

**--------------------**

_**At the same time in Prue's room:**_

Piper watched Prue leave and then looked everywhere but at Andy. Andy pretty soon got, that Piper tried hard to ignore him  
"Piper?"  
"You did that to her!  
"What?"  
"You made her pregnant!"  
"We wanted it both"  
"What will you do for the baby? Prue breaks up school, what will change for you?"  
Piper asked, if it got to her sisters, someone hurting them. She threw away everything that she was. Her being shy and nice.  
"I'm gonna get a job beside school"  
"And what will matter those few dollars?!?"  
"What shall I do in your mind beside that? Shall I skip school too, would that make you happy?"  
"No... but..."  
"What? I can't change what happened, Piper!"  
Andy loved Piper very much as well, but at the moment, he couldn't use any critics, since her still felt guilty in some why as well. Guilty for making Prue stay. Guilty, for not even thinking about protection.  
"Yeah"  
Piper said lowly, now looking down, going back to being shy  
"Don't be mad at me..."  
"I'm not... I'm sorry... I just... this is huge... and... I... I wished someone... something was guilty of it all..."

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**Sorry for the short chapters, but I thought, it was worth it, to have every reaction by themselves. Would be way too confusing to put it all into one big talk. Soon will get longer again. I Hope. Since from now on... I'm not so sure anymore on how to express myself. I know how I want it to go on, but I don't know how I'm gonna make it... yet. So please don't mind, if I take a while to continue.


	14. What she deserves

**_Little things change so much Part 14:  
_What she deserves  
**

**--------------------**

Prue sat in front of her mirror, doing her hair as she heard a knock on her door  
"Come in"  
She said and turned a bit, to see who it was. She smiled seeing her sisters  
"Can we help you?"  
"Yeah sure, come in"  
She told them  
"You look pale"  
Phoebe said right away, not making a big thing of what she thought, as mostly.  
"Yeah. I'm somewhat tired. But the queen of Baker high can't be missing at the prom night"  
She said smiling just slightly  
"You guys voted already?"  
"Yeah... and if they had known, I was pregnant, they never voted for me"  
Prue said laughing slightly  
"Don't talk nonsense. Pregnant or not, you are still the Prue, everyone loves"  
Piper told her  
"Just a bit more exhausted and sick"  
Phoebe added  
"Phoebe!"  
Piper said pushing her elbow into Phoebe's rip. Prue just shook her head a bit, smiling at her sisters  
"Is your dress still matching after all?"  
Phoebe asked  
"I really hope it does. Grams still ignores me... can't ask her to help me out with it"  
"Grams is acting like a baby. Completely overreacting"  
Phoebe said and Prue just smiled slightly  
"Phoebe, you don't know why Grams acts the way she does"  
Piper said  
"Ooh now that's easy, because she can be a reeeeal bitch!"  
"Phoebe!!"  
Prue and Piper echoed. Making all three girls start laughing just a second later  
"Come on let's get you ready, so you can lay down a while before Andy picks you"  
Piper said, sounding pretty much like Patty  
"Sweetie, I'm fine"  
"You maybe were if you weren't pregnant"  
"What's that supposed to mean, Pheebs?"  
"That this stress can't be good for our niece"  
Phoebe told her serious. Prue just smiled warmly and placed a hand on her stomach. It was already to see a little, that Prue's stomach was growing. Even a lot for the people who knew about the pregnancy.  
"She's right"  
Piper said finally  
"You did everything in the house and for us the last few weeks. Laundry, washing up, tidying after us, you drove us everywhere, met Andy secretly at the park or the supermarket while getting groceries, cared for the prom to be perfect, got ready yourself for tonight and also learned for your exams."  
"And you had barely sleep the last few weeks"  
"And the stress with Grams"  
Piper added after Phoebe. Prue looked down at her hand on her stomach and sighted  
"I know, but I don't know what to do else. Grams' mad. She's not talking to me. She's even completely ignoring me. She's no help at all in this case. And with her refusing to help me... I just don't have the time to rest or have major meals"  
"Like I said, Grams' a bitch!"  
"Phoebe..." Prue said in a gentle and tired voice.  
"Did you have something to eat for lunch today anyway?"  
Piper asked. It was already 3pm and Piper felt ridiculous asking about lunch, but if they didn't ask Prue about it or make her eat, she just would forget about it. Their sister was just too stressed out to think about such little and simple stuff.  
"Piper..."  
"That means no, as I know u. I make you something. Phoebe can still help you"  
Phoebe smiled, happily about that  
"Uh hum... I'm there to help you"  
She said grinning and started to help Prue with her hair and make up  
"Your year is really cool. I mean, not every year makes the prom before the exams, so everyone can be there and happy and celebrate."  
"Yeah, I'm glad, too. In a few weeks or months, I wouldn't be able to go anymore. Being fat and all huge, I wouldn't have found something to wear anyway."  
"And you deserve to have a night off of everything. A night alone with Andy. A night to be happy"  
Prue smiled a little and her eyes again wandered down to her hand, which lay on her stomach. She started to crawl it a bit. Phoebe noticed it and smiled a bit as well.  
"Hey baby"  
She said and moved to stand in front of Prue. She grabbed her hands to pull them away and then pecked her stomach a few times. She pulled away again and crawled it gently herself. Prue just smiled.  
"Heeey... no loving the baby without me"  
Piper said smiling entering again with a major sandwich  
"You didn't put peanut butter on it, did you?"  
"No, course not; know you hate that at the moment"  
Piper said and handed it to Prue  
"Thanks"  
Piper smiled and then also moved in front of Prue...pushing phoebe a bit to side  
"Hey!"  
"What? You had enough time, with her!"  
Piper defended. Everyone believed the baby would be female. Piper knelt down in front of Prue  
"I love you, sweetie"  
Piper told the stomach and also pecked it once as well.  
"Oookay, you worshipped her now enough... and you two always touching my belly is a) annoying; b) it tickles and c) I want to eat now"  
Prue announced with a small smile.  
"Okay, okay... but we'll stay till you are done..."  
"To make sure you finish it..."  
"And tuck you two in afterwards"  
Piper finished what she began  
"You two are impossible"  
Prue said smiling and laughed a bit  
"We just want the best for you and our niece."  
"I know I know"


	15. Their greatest smile

**_Little things change so much Part 15:  
_They greatest smile  
**

**--------------------**

Andy's car parked in front of the manor. It was fresh washed and glancing outside as much as inside. The door swung open and it didn't reveal a teenager, but a perfect gentleman. Andy wore a black smoking and simply looked amazing. His hair was with full of gel to bring into its actual form. He grabbed for the bouquet and the flowers on the co-drivers-side. He locked his car and then went up the stairs, entering  
"Andy!"  
Phoebe greeted and whistled with a grin  
"Andy just smiled and rolled his eyes  
"Is Prue ready?"  
"Piper woke her 15 minutes ago, they now finish her up. I had to stay here to wait for you"  
"Awww"  
Phoebe hit his arm playfully  
"Come on already"  
Phoebe said and started to heat up the stairs, Andy on her heels.  
"How's she feeling?"  
"Tired"  
Phoebe said smiling  
"Yeah, I guessed. That's why I also prepared a hotel room for us, even though we won't do there what we actually planned"  
"Awww"  
Phoebe made, paying Andy the aw from before back. Andy just laughed a bit as they entered Prue's room. Andy looked up and took the first few looks on Prue, starting to stare at her. She looked amazing.  
Prue again sat in front of her mirror, now dressed in her black prom dress. It reached down to her ankle, was really tight and revealed her great décolleté, since it was shoulder less. Some hair was pulled into a pony tail, so it wouldn't bother her face. She had transparent lip gloss on her lips. Her eye shadow was white with a little shimmer inside. She had some of the jewellery of her mother around on. A silver necklace with the matching earrings and wristlet. Everything was a present to her mother from her dad. Prue looked still pale, but with just a little make up, it all didn't look that worse anymore.  
Andy just kept on starring at Prue for a few minutes.  
Prue looked up at Andy as soon as he entered, smiling at him  
"Speechless?"  
Phoebe asked with a big grin, which pulled Andy out of his thoughts  
"You... you look amazing"  
He told her and went up to her, to give her a little kiss  
"Come on Pheebs"  
Piper whispered and pulled her sisters out of the room with her. Leaving them some time alone.  
"How are you two?"  
"Now, that daddy's here we're better"  
She said smiling and leaned into him to lie in his arms. Andy smiled and kissed her temple. Prue just closed her eyes. Relaxing in his arms. Forgetting everything in his arms. Feel safe and protected there  
"We don't have to go"  
"Yes we do"  
She said opening her eyes again  
"We gotta go"  
"And you sure you are alright?"  
Prue nodded and got up, getting her shoes, then turned around to look at him  
"Okay, ready, let's go"  
She told him a small smile playing on her lips. Andy returned the smile and got up as well. He walked up to her and pecked her lips gently, then wrapped one of his arms around her and led her downstairs, where Piper and Phoebe already waited. As soon as they could see them, they started to take photos of them. Prue and Andy smiled they greatest smile till Prue stopped in the middle of the stairs, closing her eyes tightly. She tried hard to ignore the dizziness, she suddenly felt  
"Prue?"  
Andy asked concerned, turning around to hold her.  
"Prue!"  
Piper and Phoebe froze for a second and then hurried to their sister. Prue felt everyone by her side and opened her eyes again, not wanting to worry them  
"I'm fine"  
She told them with a small smile. Piper, Phoebe and Andy just exchanging worried glances


	16. You happy?

**_Little things change so much Part 16:_**

**You happy?  
**

**--------------------**

Around three hours later, the greatest trouble for Prue and Andy was over. They were declared king and queen and both were now with a little crown on top of their heads. They had opened up the dance and then received everyone's congratulations. But the night for the senior had only just begun. The band at the moment played '_time of my life' _and Prue and Andy finally managed to get back on the dance floor. Andy's arms were wrapped tightly around Prue's waist. Prue's hands were placed behind Andy's neck and in a way hugging him. Her head lay on his chest and she had her eyes closed, as Andy led her gently over the dance floor to the gentle sound of the music.  
"this matches perfectly"  
Prue said silently with a smile on her face  
"yeah"  
Andy and answered. A few tact later he looked down at Prue and sighted. He could tell she was exhausted and he still was worried. He had noticed how she had a few dizzy spells even after the steps scene. That's why he never left her side, and always had an arm around her, so she could lean into him whenever it was needed. Andy could tell Prue, knew why he was always there, cause she on propose always clung onto him, when she seemed to get dizzy. Andy just kept looking down at Prue, lying in his arms. He could feel her stomach close, could feel the still little belly. He kissed the top of her head gently after the words of the song _'and I owe it all to you'_  
"You happy?"  
"Very"  
She returned but kept her eyes closed. Andy smiled and started to rub her back a little  
"You want something to drink?"  
"Nah, just hold me"  
She told him. Andy smiled a bit more and started to stop rubbing her back and instead again held her close to him.  
"You tired?"  
"Yeah, but I don't wanna leave just yet"  
"We don't have to leave, if you are tired."  
Prue pulled a little away and looked confused at him  
"What do you mean?"  
"I served us a room"  
Andy said, a little smile playing on his lips. Prue smiled and again placed her head on his chest, again cuddling into his chest  
"I still wanna stay a bit more"  
Prue told him. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead gently. And they just danced in silence for a few minutes.  
"Prue?"  
"Uh hum"  
"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"  
"Andy..."  
"You clearly had a few dizzy spells tonight, don't even try to protest now, I felt you clutching onto my arm"  
Prue smiled a little. Andy was so cute. He even noticed such tiny things. He clearly loved her  
"I have them already a few days."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want to worry you. I felt okay... it's always just a few seconds and then it's over again. And I think, it's just some normal pregnancy stuff."  
"Promise me, you go see the doc about it"  
"After tonight, everything calms down. It's probably just the little amount of sleep I got lately"  
"Promise me"  
Andy said again. Prue's face light again a bit  
"You are cute"  
"Promise me"  
Andy told her again. Prue just laughed a bit, which caused Andy to giggle a little as well  
"Prue!"  
He told her and still laughed a bit along with her  
"Okay, okay, I promise"  
"Thank you"  
He told her in a very gently voice. He then placed one of his hands under Prue's chin and lifted it up, so she was looking at him. For a few endless seconds, they just starred in each others eyes. Then Andy leaned down and kissed her gently.  
"Let's go upstairs"  
Andy said and pecked her lips again. Prue just smiled  
"We are, huh? And what are you going to do with..."  
Prue stopped to look around  
"... us, then?"  
She asked an innocent smile on her face  
"Wait and see"  
He answered mysteriously and pecked the top of her nose  
"What are you planning?"  
She asked noisy now  
"I don't know what you are talking about"  
"Andy!"  
She said but still somewhat smiling, even laughing a bit  
"Let's say bye to the others"  
"Andy... tell me what you plan"  
She said trying to sound serious. Andy smiled and leaned down to her ear  
"I need to chat with my daughter about it first"  
He whispered into her ear  
Prue now couldn't help but let out a laugh  
"c'mon... let's say bye"  
He said again and led her towards their friends.


	17. Crazy of love

**_Little things change so much Part 17:  
_ Crazy of love  
**

**--------------------**

Another 30 minutes later, Prue and Andy entered the hotel room, Andy served. He didn't have to turn the light on, since there were a million candles standing around, lightning the room. Prue just looked amazed around, seeing all the candles mixed with the roses laying and standing around all over. She just smiled a little and turned around in his arms, just to go on her toes and kiss him  
"You're crazy"  
She said smiling  
"Uh hum... of love"  
Andy told her smiling as well. He then leaned down and kissed her. The next thing, he did was picking her up, while still kissing her. He placed her gently on the bed and sat down next to her, starting to play with her long raven hair. Prue just looked up at him and looked in his eyes.  
"Now our princess is a real princess"  
Prue said grinning. Andy smiled and leaned down to kiss her, then started to push the top of her dress down, so her chest and stomach was free, revealing the growing belly. He kissed it gently and then lay down next to Prue. Prue at first smiled a little, but then had to giggle. Andy was crawling her stomach.  
"Andy! That tickles"  
She told him, still giggling a bit. Andy smiled and stopped to kiss her. Afterwards he again rubbed her stomach... but this time not with his fingers but with the whole hand, hoping that wouldn't tickle Prue.  
"Sooo how are you, princess?"  
He asked the stomach  
"Is mommy good to you? Is she always giving you enough food and rest?"  
Andy asked smiling and then acted as if the stomach would reply. Prue had to laugh at the image  
"What is she saying?"  
"That mommy never gives her food"  
"She lies, you know. Or else mommy wouldn't get fat already. Aaaand her aunties and daddy would kill mommy if she wouldn't eat enough and mommy is still alive"  
Andy smiled and again kissed her  
"Sooo, what do you say? Does mommy deserve a present?"  
"yes daddy... mommy is really brave, always letting auntie Piper and auntie Phoebe babying her... and letting everyone touch her stomach"  
Prue said in a baby-voice. Andy laughed.  
"Hey!!! I asked her, not you"  
"She told me I shall tell you that"  
Prue said trying to sound serious  
"Well if she thinks so, we better do what she wants, huh?"  
"I'd say so"  
Prue said grinning. She knew Andy planned something, she wasn't sure, what it was, but she knew there was something. Andy reached over for his smoking jacket, he had taken off and grabbed for a little black box and then handed it to her. Prue starred at it speechless  
"A... A... Andy..."  
"Don't worry... it's not meant as an engagement ring..."  
"As what is a ring then meant?"  
"It's meant as a ring, which shall always tell you how much I love you, and that I'm always there. At least in thoughts"  
Prue's eyes teared up and then Andy helped her opening the box, and she now really started crying. Prue normally wouldn't have cried, but it were just the hormones and the typical 'crying-thing'  
"Hey, hey, hey... shshshs"  
"I... I love you"  
Prue said. Andy leaned over and kissed her, then gently pushed her tears away.  
"Put it on"  
Prue shook her head  
"You do"  
She told him. Andy smiled, did so and once more kissed her.


	18. A not so good morning

**_Little things change so much Part 18:  
_A not so good morning  
**

**--------------------**

The next morning Prue woke up in Andy's arms. It didn't need too much of time, for her to realize, why she even woke up. She put a hand on her mouth and looked kind of panicked around to find a door. The door to the bathroom. As she finally noticed one in the corner of the room, she got up and hurried to it, just making it in time to the toilette.  
Andy woke with Prue moving and getting up.  
"Prue?"  
He asked sleepy. He sighted and turned the little lamp on the nightstand on. He checked his watch. It was 4am. He looked around to find Prue and found the light in the bathroom turned on. Prue had told him about this already, but he thought she was just exaggerating. But when he heard again some 'yummy' sounds coming from the bathroom, he knew she wasn't. Andy got up and went after his girlfriend. As he saw Prue vomiting, he would have loved to turn around again, straight away. But he fought against his own sickness, knowing he had to support Prue now. He fats thought about what his mom, did when he threw up as kid. As soon as he remembered he grabbed for a towel. He turned the water on and made it wet. Then he knelt down next to her. He folded the towel a few times and then placed the towel on her forehead and started to rub her back. Prue had to vomit a few more times, and then fell exhausted back and straight into Andy's arms. Andy reached over Prue and used the flush, to get the smell out of the room. Then removed the wet towel from her forehead and cleaned her face with it. Afterwards he kissed the top of her head and just held her tight.  
"We should go home"  
Prue said after a while  
"It's only.... In the meantime 5am. Let's go back to bed"  
Andy told her and picked her up  
"We still can go home at like 9 or something"  
"What about Grams?"  
"What about her?"  
"She will know we spend the night together"  
"So? You are already pregnant. She knows we have sex"  
Prue sighted, Andy was right. She closed her eyes again and smiled a little as she felt seconds later Andy's strong arms around her. She opened her eyes again and turned around. She placed her hands and head on top of Andy's chest. Andy smiled and grabbed for one of her hands. Then closed his eyes again, going back to sleep and so did Prue.


	19. Washed out

**_Little things change so much Part 19:  
_Washed out  
**

**--------------------**

**_A week later:  
_**It was only 4 pm and Prue fell already exhausted onto her bed. Penny still hadn't cared for anything. Still, Prue was the one handling everything. Prue hurried from one appointment to the next. To the doctors for the check up Andy asked Prue for, bring the girls here and there, begging Penny to forgive her, meeting with Andy in the supermarket, since she couldn't face Julia and Richard before they had told them and she didn't want Andy at the manor at the moment, studying and preparing her exams, school, household, cry herself to sleep because she didn't know what to do anymore with Grams and her whole situation and last but not least wake at like 3 am to throw up and have whole day after, the so called morning sickness which actually lasted the whole day. She didn't even have anything to eat since the last noon... over a day now. She didn't really talk to her sisters or Andy, since she didn't have the time to. If she would have talked to them, at least they would have made Prue sit down and rest a little for a while or get her to eat. Make her take a break. But it was impossible. She didn't have the time for anything like that. Short: Prue was completely washed out, a human wreck.  
Prue just closed her eyes, when she heard the phone. Not even that Grams took anymore. Prue sighted, got up and dragged herself downstairs, just to find Piper at the phone. She smiled a bit at least her sisters helped the best they could. At least they were there for her.  
"No Andy, I can't bring Prue to the phone, she just lay down. I don't wanna wake her"  
Prue smiled a little  
"It's okay sweetie, up already anyway, hand me over"  
Piper looked worried up, her sister didn't look too good  
"Umm... Andy, Prue heard the phone... I hand you over... yeah... bye"  
"Thanks"  
Prue whispered. Piper was such an angel  
"Hey honey"  
Prue said in a weak, exhausted voice  
"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?"  
"Don't ask"  
"Want me to come over?"  
"No.... Andy... I have to study, I didn't get do anything yet. I still have to help Phoebe with some essay and then help Piper cook..."  
"I come around. You need at least a bit of help and we can learn together."  
Andy said. He was worried. Prue didn't look good in school and he wanted to make sure she ate something, since she promised him to eat something as soon as she came home. But before that, always came Prue's sisters. He knew how stressed out Prue was and also noticed her exhausted voice  
"I have Piper and Phoebe to help me"  
"They can't do a lot of things I could help you with. And if I'm there, you have another helper."  
"No... Andy... Grams..."  
"What's with her? She can shut up! I at least care for you and our baby. Completely in contrast to her. She doesn't care for anything anymore! Let at least me help you out!"  
Prue sighted. Andy was right. She needed help. But she didn't want Andy at the manor while Grams and her were still fighting. She didn't want to hear them fighting over and over again. Andy more or less hated Penny since they told her. She was against their baby. She was acting mean towards Prue. And he somewhat had the feeling, she disliked him for getting Prue pregnant as well. So wherever and whenever Penny and Andy met, they started to fight. Argue. Yell. Prue was the one, then having to try to calm Andy down. So the fight stopped and wasn't becoming too bad.  
"I'm there in 5"  
Andy said and before Prue could say something, he hung up.  
"Mom! I'm at the manor! I'm home for dinner!!"  
Andy yelled, then grabbed his car keys and hurried out of the house and to his car. Everything that counted was Prue and that she and the baby were alright.


	20. Colapsing

**_Little things change so much Part 20:  
_Colapsing  
**

**--------------------**

"No! Andy? Andy?!"  
Prue closed her eyes trying not to explode and also trying to suppress the dizzy spell, that once more rushed over her. She then walked into living  
"Pheebs... enough TV for today. Homework is waiting..."  
"But... just let me watch that to end"  
"Pheebs..."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Prue"  
Prue again closed her eyes and backed at the wall. _  
'Sleep.'_  
She thought and then started to go back upstairs. She wanted to go down the hall to her room, when she heard crying coming from Piper's room. She opened the door without knocking. If she knocked, she knew, Piper would fast pull her tears away and say she just got something into her eye or something. She knew her little sister didn't want to stress her out. Prue on her side knew, she had to care for her.  
"Piper?"  
"Prue!  
Piper yelped in a still crying voice, fast trying to get the tears away form her eyes and cheek  
"What's wrong?"  
Prue asked walking up to Piper and sitting down next to her on bed  
"Nothing..."  
"Piper..."  
"The... the girls in my class laughed about me... they... they said I was... stupid... and... ugly... and that I couldn't do anything without you"   
Piper said, starting to cry all over again. Prue only then noticed the mirror close to her sister. Prue immediately pulled her into a hug  
"Don't listen to them... they're just simply stupid and completely jealous cause of all what you have and they don't"  
"Of what can they be jealous? I am ugly!"  
Prue looked in shock at her sister. She couldn't believe her sister believed that crap  
"You are not!"  
"But..."  
"No!! You are the most beautiful angel I know and I won't let those bitches tell you something else! Who was it?"  
"Prue... let me handle this... a... alone"  
"Okay... but what do you think about this: tomorrow you get up a bit earlier and we dress you up and I make you a wonderful make up"  
Piper's face lightened  
"Okay"  
Prue said and gently pulled Piper's tears away then kissed her forehead gently and gave her a warm smile before getting up  
"I'm gonna lay down for a bit, if something's wrong, just call me okay?"  
Prue asked and as Piper nodded, she left the room to go to her own. But, as soon as she was outside, another dizzy-spell hit her and she froze at the front door. Closing her eyes. She backed on the door and fought against the feeling. She had to get to her room. She then finally recovered and began walking again, but ran straight into Penny.  
"Sorry Grams"  
Prue got absolutely no response. Immediately tears sprang to Prue's eyes. It were partly her emotions and partly just another sign for how exhausted she was. She closed her eyes to suppress the tears  
"How long do you actually plan on not talking to me?"  
Prue asked with a really hurt and cracked voice, but again didn't get any respond. Prue still had her eyes closed. She waited for a respond but instead just heard footsteps, which were going down the hall towards the stairs. Prue just stood there., her eyes still closed and she would have loved to start crying like a little kid. Right were she stood. But she didn't. She just took a calming breath and then suddenly felt arms around her. Strong arms. Arms that held her at the same time gentle and tight. Arms which wanted to support her. Prue shrugged together, at first scared, but then smelled the familiar scent of Andy's after shave. She opened her eyes and saw it really was Andy. She breathed relieved and relaxed in his arms. She then turned around and buried her face in his chest. She didn't know if she now could hold back the tears any longer. But it didn't matter, Andy was there now. Everything was alright, as long as Andy was there. As long she laid in his arms, which made her feel so much more protected and safe.  
"Andrew!"  
Penny hissed at him from the stairs. Andy pulled a bit away from Prue and went over to her.  
"You better stay away from the manor for everyone's sake"  
"No! I'm not! Prue and my daughter need me! And unlike you, I care for and about them!"  
Prue was so tired of hearing them yell at each other, she closed her eyes once more. Trying to block the yelling out. Trying to ignore it, but it had no use. As she opened her eyes again, she again felt dizzy. _  
'My room... I need to get into my room, and everything is okay.'_  
She told herself and then tried turning around, finally going to her room, but she couldn't move. She again felt how she got dizzy. But this time it wasn't just another dizzy-spell. She felt dizzy. The whole room span around. And suddenly, her whole world went black.  
"A... Andy"  
She called lowly before collapsing at the spot Andy left her, unconscious falling towards the floor


	21. She's our sister!

**_Little things change so much Part 21:  
_She's our sister!  
**

**--------------------**

Andy heard his name in a whisper and turned lightly. He saw Prue falling from the edge of his eyes and turned his head more, just to see how Prue fell. He couldn't move even thought he tried to. He was too shocked. Too surprised to actually do something. He watched in shocked how she hit the edge of some huge old trunk with her stomach and then slid down to the floor  
"Oh my god"  
He whispered and finally felt his feet again, starting for Prue, running over to her  
"PRUE!!!"  
"Pruedence!"  
Penny yelled a bit lower, also running over to Prue

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_In Piper's room:_**  
Piper was on her desk doing homework when she heard something fall outside her room_  
PRUE!!!  
Pruedence!_  
She heard Andy and her grandma yelling and was automatically worried and hurried to the door and went outside finding her sister on the floor. She just starred down at her not able to move...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_In living room:_**  
Phoebe just laughed her ass off at the show on when she heard something fall upstairs, kind of right above her_  
PRUE!!!  
Pruedence!_  
She heard Andy and her grandma yelling and was automatically worried, she jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs, finding Prue laying on the floor, Penny and Andy close to her  
"Prue!!!!!!"  
She yelled in shock running over, to hug her, scared about what was wrong with her sister, but Penny shoved her off  
"Piper! Get a cold cloth"  
Penny ordered. Piper nodded and ran off to bathroom to get it

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy ignored everything and just picked Prue up. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her carefully down on the bed. He never had seen Prue this pale. He sat down next to her and looked with a worried face down at her. He gently caressed her face. When his eyes wandered off to her stomach, to their baby. He carefully checked up on her stomach, to make sure she didn't bleed or anything and breathed in relieve, as he saw, that everything seemed to be okay. His eyes wandered slowly over Prue's body. His hand still lying on her little belly. As his eyes reached Prue's face, he removed one hand from her stomach, just to stroke her face gently. Caressing some hair out of her face. But still his other protectively resting on her stomach._  
'No... please not... please don't let anything happen to them'_  
He prayed silently his eyes glued to her face, trying to see any signs of his girlfriend waking  
"Prue... come on... please... wake up... please"  
Andy started to tear up. He was horrified about how Prue looked. How pale. As if all colour disappeared from her world. He saw some tears glancing in her eyes as well. He gently reached up to her eyes and removed them. Then again looked concerned at his girlfriend, lying lifelessly on the bed. He was scared about her and their baby. Scared there was something wrong. He was helpless. No matter how hard he would have tried to help her. It had no use. He couldn't do anything, but wait. He suddenly felt rage again. He was really angry. Angry at Penny for doing this to her. He now, knew what he could do. Keep Penny as far away from Prue as he could. This was all her fault. And he wouldn't allow her to harm Prue any more.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Outside Prue's room:_**  
"Thank you Piper"  
Penny said smiling slightly, receiving the cloth from her, then turned around to go into the room, Piper and Phoebe starting to follow. Penny turned around again  
"You two go downstairs"  
"No!!! We want to come!"  
Phoebe protested  
"I know you two want to come along, but Prue needs now some rest"  
Penny said gently  
"But!!! No!!! She's our sister!!"  
Phoebe protested again, she wouldn't give up this time. Penny sighted  
"You two go downstairs, I check on Prue and then come downstairs."  
Penny ordered  
"Noo!! I want to se Prue now... make sure she's okay!"  
"Phoebe!!"  
Penny warned.  
"What? You didn't care for her all these weeks... all these months!! Now don't suddenly act as if you cared! This is all your fault!!!"  
Piper looked down, while Phoebe yelled. Phoebe was right. She couldn't tell her to shut up. She was right. And someone finally had to say this to their grandmother. Penny starred in disbelieve at Phoebe and what she had just thrown into her face, but had to realize, she was right. She looked down  
Piper saw her grandmother's reaction and reached out for Phoebe's hand  
"C'mon Phoebe"  
She said lowly and lightly dragged Phoebe with her downstairs.  
Penny just stood silently for a few seconds at the same spot. Thinking. Her thoughts racing. She never thought, her actions had such big consequences. She then finally turned again around, entering the room.


	22. Consequences

**_Little things change so much Part 22:  
_Consequences  
**

**--------------------**

Penny entered the room and tried to go up to the bed as well so she could lay the cloth on Prue's forehead, but Andy pushed her lightly away and grabbed the cloth harshly out of her hands.  
"Don't even try to touch her!!"  
He hissed, placing the cloth on Prue's forehead, then turned around, getting up  
"This is all your fault!"  
Andy yelled at her. all his rage coming to the surface. He'd tell her what a bitch she was the last weeks, the last months.  
"You stressed her with making her do everything!!! She not even had the time to eat or take a tiny nap!! I swear if anything is wrong with Prue or the baby I'm gonna..."  
Andy started to yell at her, but wasn't able to go on. He was interrupted, but not by Penny.  
"An... Andy..."  
Prue said lowly. She had woken up, with all the yelling around. And probably also, cause she felt, she was needed. Had to stop the fight. Had to stop the yelling. Andy turned immediately, letting Penny off the hook and went back to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Prue's hand gently in one of his hands. His other hand was placed on her cheek, stroking her cheek and forehead  
"What... what happened?"  
"You fainted sweetie... don't talk now... just... just close your eyes and sleep... rest a little"  
Andy said gently, then noticed Penny starring at them  
"Get out of here!!"  
Andy said in a low yell, he was completely mad at Penny, he wouldn't allow Penny to care for Prue now. Not after everything that happened. Now that she fainted. He still kept somewhat silent, not to upset Prue.   
"Andy..."  
Prue said lowly, trying to stop him. And she did. She got his whole attention back to her. Away form her grandmother.  
Penny starred a few seconds speechless at Prue. At Prue's stomach. She couldn't believe what she did to her granddaughter. After only a few seconds she turned around and left the room in silence. She couldn't believe herself. Automatically, nearly robot-alike Penny wandered up the stairs to the attic. To the only comfort, she could get at the moment.


	23. I care for you

**_Little things change so much Part 23:  
_I care for you  
**

**--------------------**

"You were too hard"  
"Shshsh... don't talk now... just rest... sleep"  
Andy made and looked at her the gentlest way he could  
"You okay?"  
Prue nodded slightly  
"Really?"  
Prue nodded again. Andy just smiled. He was glad they were okay. He then leaned down and kissed her gently  
"I love you"  
Prue just smiled  
"Sleep a little... I take care of everything..."  
"What about the exams?"  
"You stay home tomorrow and I stay with you to make sure you are okay..."  
"But..."  
"No buts I stay with you and care for you. Don't worry about anything"  
"Andy you can't just skip school..."  
"I'll tell my parents what's wrong and they'll understand... that I can't leave you alone..."  
"I thought you wanted me with you in that one..."  
"I want you to rest and get stronger soon again. No more stress! You heard me? Don't want anything happening to you... or our princess"  
Andy said with a small smile. Prue repeated the smile  
"I love you too"  
Andy kissed her forehead gently and then lay down next to her. Prue rolled to her side and Andy wrapped his arms around her from behind. He held her hands in his. All four hands lying on Prue's stomach. Prue looked down at them and her smile grew bigger as she cuddled into Andy.  
"I wished, this wasn't happening now. I wished it would happen in a few years. When you are done with college. Have a good paid job and we our own flat. Just the three of us. No one else."  
Prue told her him  
"As if that ever would come true"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"As if you would leave your sisters all alone into the manor, behind. Without their mommy sister"  
"I said we had our own apartment, not where and who lives in the other apartments of the house"  
Prue said smiling  
"That sounds more like it"  
Andy said grinning. Prue smiled as well  
"But it's not happening in a few years. It's happening now. We're having our little baby girl now. And I don't care if I have college or not. All I care about is, that you are at my side. And that our princess is healthy and okay"  
Andy told her in a soft voice. Prue's smile grew bigger as she tuned around to kiss him. Andy after a few minutes pulled away.  
"Sleep now for a while."  
"Don't leave me"  
"I won't. And if I will, just to tell Piper and phoebe, that everything is alright. Aaand naturally to tell them, to leave you alone for a while..."  
Prue smiled, closed her eyes, cuddled into Andy some more, to get comfortable and then just relax in his arms. Feeling his and her hands on her stomach. Protecting their baby.


	24. Will she forgive me?

**_Little things change so much Part 24:  
_Will she forgive me?  
**

**--------------------**

Penny went through the attic door and locked it behind her. With a few waves of her hands a trunk opened and five candles flew around the room building a circle  
"Patty!"  
she said lowly, hoping to find the yellowish lights, she conjured already so many times ever since her daughter died, as soon as she would look up.  
"Mom."  
"What did I do?"  
Penny asked looking up at the ghostly form of her daughter  
"I told you it was wrong to teach her that lesson"  
Patty answered  
"I just, tried to make her realize what a hard work it is to have kids... to handle everything alone"  
"I know that, mom. But, Prue is 18. You know it was impossible for her to make it without any help and without seeing Andy. Otherwise, Prue doesn't have to handle it alone. She has Andy. He's there and he loves her."  
"Yeah, victor still loved you and was there for you when you had Prue as well, and with Piper... but with Phoebe, he didn't anymore. He just got you pregnant and ran away"  
"Don't turn the reality now into what you would have liked it to be. You know why victor left. You know, that he left because he couldn't stand you, permanently treating him, yelling at him.  
Penny looked down. Again she knew, she made a mistake back then. Just as she did the last few months  
"Are they alright?"  
She asked lowly. Patty nodded slightly  
"As far as I know..."  
"What am I gonna do now?"  
"Apologising would be a great start...  
"Will she forgive me?"  
"She always will. She loves you too much to not know that it was just your stubbornness that made you handle this way"  
"Is it a girl?"  
Patty smiled a little  
"As every Halliwell she'll have a girl"  
Penny let out a laugh  
"I'm gonna be a grandma"  
Patty giggled. Penny just shook her head, laughing a bit as well.


	25. Their fault

**_Little things change so much Part 25:  
_Their fault  
**

**--------------------**

An hour after Prue fell asleep, Andy finally got up. He needed to do what he promised Prue. care for everything.  
"What's with Prue?"  
Piper and Phoebe asked out of one mouth  
"She's sleeping"  
Andy told them  
"What's with the baby?"  
"They both seemed to be okay. Prue's just exhausted and completely washed out. But I anyway will call the doctor later. So she can come around tomorrow. Check up on Prue."  
Both girls looked guilty down  
"I didn't see her rest nor eat whole day"  
Piper admitted lowly  
"What?! In lunch break she promised me to eat something as soon as she was home"  
"She didn't have time to... we were late for my karate training then already"  
Phoebe said lowly  
"And afterwards she drove me to a friend  
"She came back to watch my fight and then we picked piper again"  
"Afterwards we watched all together TV..."  
"She fell asleep on couch"  
"And we were so stupid and woke her up and send her to bed"  
Piper said guiltily  
"That wasn't stupid, Piper"  
Andy said understanding  
"I had done the same. You just wanted the best for her. This is none of your guys fault. It's your grandma's, since she didn't do anything. She also could have drove and picked you guys. But she didn't"  
Andy said again in rage. Getting even angrier at penny since now even the girls acted as if it was their fault  
"Is grams still with her?"  
"No, I sent her out. Couldn't see her, trying to care for Prue."  
"Grams didn't mean to, I'm sure about that"  
Piper said  
"Yeah but Andy is right. She didn't help Prue with anything. She made her handle everything alone. It's her fault Prue was that stressed and if you go further... Prue passed out because she was completely stressed, and you do know that as well Piper"  
Piper looked down; she didn't want everyone to put everything onto their grandma  
"It's still not right... grams was always there for us after mom died"  
"I think you mistake grams for Prue..."  
Phoebe said. She was still mad at her, because she didn't let them into Prue's room to see her  
"Okay enough now. I promised Prue to take care of everything. Phoebe... get started on your essay. I check it after dinner."  
"Can I see Prue first?"  
"Pheebs! Let Prue sleep for now!"  
Piper told her in a somewhat sharp voice  
"Fine..."  
Phoebe said sighting getting up and going for the solar. Andy smiled, shaking his head  
"Some things never change"  
He said grinning, when Piper laughed along  
"Come on... let's get something to eat ready, huh?"  
Piper nodded and got up as her and Andy went for kitchen


	26. Feeling better

**_Little things change so much Part 26:  
F_eeling better  
**

**--------------------**

For another time Andy went up the stairs to Prue's room. He sat down on the bed and placed the tray he had with him on her nightstand. Afterwards he leaned down and pecked Prue's lips gently.  
"Time to wake up"  
He said smiling down at her. Prue just moaned a little and turned around  
"Come on! You promised me to eat something at home and you didn't yet"  
"Yes I did!"  
"Not true!"  
"Yes true!"  
"Liar"  
"I'm not!"  
"Don't even try, Piper and Phoebe told me already you didn't"  
"Andy... I just wanna sleep... please"  
"You can go on sleeping after you ate something"  
Prue made a few angry sounds before turning around and sitting up  
"You are mean"  
Andy simply smiled and picked the tray, handing it to Prue  
"Thank you honey, but this is anyway waaaay too much. I'll never be able to eat everything. No one could eat all of that."  
Prue told him and grabbed for the fork.  
"You didn't have anything over a day. And I don't ask no one, but I ask you and our daughter to eat all of that, so it's first of all two people, and not just anyone but the two people I love the most on this world."  
Andy told her. Prue just smiled and pecked him then started to eat. After a few minutes, she looked up at him, because she wanted to tell him it was really good, but before she could say something, she got a glance at her clock. It was 11pm  
"Whoa... it's late!"  
"Yeah... I already brought the girls to bed"  
"You should go home"  
"I will as soon as you are done with eating"  
"You not even trusting me that much anymore?"  
"Nope"  
Prue laughed and kissed him. She felt a lot better after sleeping  
"When are you going to tell your parents?"  
"As soon as I get home. So they only get mad at me once. And they will probably even understand why I come home late"  
"You sure I shall not come along?"  
"Positive. Just give me the ultra sonic picture, so I can prove my babbling"  
Prue smiled a little  
"On my nightstand, I stuck it to our picture"  
Andy turned a little around and found it  
"But I want it back"  
She said with a small smile  
"Yeah"  
"Okay now we got two options here. Whether I come with you after I ate or you go now and trust me in eating up"  
"Grr at you"  
Prue laughed and Andy just kissed her. Prue already knew, that he'd choose the second possibility  
"Call me afterwards"  
"I will, but just to make sure you sleep by then"  
Prue smiled and kissed him again  
"Sweet dreams"  
Andy said from the door, then left


	27. Grandparents, i guess

**_Little things change so much Part 27:  
_Grandparents, I guess  
**

**--------------------**

"Andy! There you are! Finally! I was worried! "  
Andy smiled at his mom  
"I was just at the manor, mom, and I told you I was going there"  
"But that long?"  
"Where's dad? I wanna explain to both of you why I'm that late"  
"He's in his office and quite mad"  
"I get him... can you go already to living and wait there for us?"  
Andy asked and then left his mom, going for his dad  
"Dad?"  
He asked sticking his head into his dad's office  
"Andy! Where the hell were you so long? Your mother was scared about you!"  
"Sorry. Dad... can I talk to you and mom for a sec... in living, please?"  
"Sure"  
Richard said and got up. Richard and Andy went to the living. Richard taking a seat next to his wife.  
"Now what's wrong, son?"  
"I... um... gotta tell you two some things... but... please don't freak right away... please wait till I say, I'm done... before you say anything, please"  
"Okay"  
Julia said nodding. Richard nodded as well  
"Okay... hum..."  
Andy stood in front of his parents, not knowing where to start  
"when you two were on vacation, Prue was here... we were... kissing and making out... she wanted to go home... but I begged her to stay... we... umm... slept with each other... with... without protection... and... don't explode now cause there's more... Prue wasn't really ill a little while ago. She was just having some morning sickness. She's pregnant and... I'm gonna be a dad. I know this is much... but... Prue and I don't wanna kill the baby, because it's not his or her fault, that he or she exists... what leads me to the reason why I come home late and also won't go to school tomorrow. Penny freaked at us, wanting Prue to abort the baby and when Prue and me said no, she freaked even more. Prue cared ever since for everything at the manor and she didn't sleep much, cause she always wakes early to throw up... she was completely washed out and fainted earlier... I had to stay and make sure, that she and the baby were okay. I made her rest and helped Piper and Phoebe with cooking and tidying and homework and all. Prue just needs a time out.... And I wanna be there and care for her tomorrow.... And even thought, I hope, you understand me... I'm now done and you can yell at me..."  
Andy finished and looked at his parents waiting for a reaction. His parents were kind of shocked about everything Andy told them a few minutes ago. But on the other hand they were amazed on how adult their son acted; Richard looked at Julia, who nodded  
"I'm proud on you, son"  
"Me too"  
Julia said  
"Not about getting Prue pregnant! Just so you know and we will still have a little chat about that tomorrow, but I'm proud on you, for taking care for Prue and the baby. For taking responsibility for the child. And for being that mature, that you don't just kill the baby to correct your mistakes. I'm proud on you for taking care for Piper and Phoebe and helping out at the manor, even thought, as good as I know Penny, she probably threw you out of the house right away."  
Richard told him. Andy just starred shocked at his parents. This reaction he didn't expect.  
"Who are you and what did you do to my parents?"  
He asked. Julia smiled a little and got up... hugging her son  
"You better ask... in what did you transform us?"  
Richard asked smiling  
"Grandparents, I guess"  
Andy said laughing, and then pushed his mom a little off, getting the picture of the baby out of his pocket to show it to his parents  
"Then you knew already, Prue was pregnant on the prom?"  
Julia asked  
"Yeah. And we nearly didn't go, because I didn't want Prue to be even more stressed. But she wanted to go and so we did."  
"Why didn't you tell us something before?"  
Richard asked  
"I... I seriously don't know. We wanted to tell it to you both together. And, after Penny reacted that hard on it after we told her, I guess we just wanted to find the right time. And, since I wanted Prue to sleep now, I decided to tell you on my own."  
"How far along is Prue now?"  
"Late 3rd month to early 4th month. The doc said, she can't recognize it that clearly in this stage."  
He told them, repeating what the doctor had told them the last time they were there  
"You were with Prue at the doctor's?"  
Julia asked surprised  
"Yeah... wanted to hear the heartbeat. Prue was always completely thrilled when she was at appointment and telling me, how amazing it is and all... and I just... wanted to be there... and... See how our baby not just on a picture... hear the heartbeat too and all..."  
Andy said smiling proudly


	28. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**_Little things change so much Part 28:  
_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
**

**--------------------**

**_A few hours later in Prue's bedroom..._**  
Prue still lay in her bed, but was more or less awake. She turned in her bed, not feeling too good. Her stomach was hurting like hell and the pain slowly drove her crazy. She started crying, holding her stomach. Prue still thought, it was just a pregnancy thing, which had to be. She didn't know, she fell on the trunk earlier. "Oh baby... come on... Stop it.... Don't make mommy so much pain, okay?" Prue asked lowly, still trying to stroke her stomach somewhat gently.  
A few minutes later, Prue froze. She felt how something was wet under her covers. She reached out to turn on the light, and then pulled the covers away. What she saw, would change Prue forever. Her whole bed sheets were full of blood. She reached with oen ahnd down, between her legs... then lifted her hand again ,seeing it now was as well, full of blood. she was bleeding. Bleeding from her stomach. It took Prue a few minutes to realize what happened. Tears started to shoot to her eyes   
"Nononononono"  
She said to herself still lowly  
"No! No!!!!!"  
She now yelled really. Still starring at all the blood. In this little amount of time. Prue had already started loving her baby. Andy and her had planned on stuff and they even already bought a little teddy bear, because they couldn't resist not to buy it. Prue placed her hands on her stomach, as if she could hold the baby from leaving her body, from dieing. But it had no use. The blood kept fleeting out of her body. Running without any hold.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"


	29. They have to realize

**_Little things change much Part 29:  
_They have to realize  
**

**--------------------**

Penny woke up by a yell. After considering the voice for a second, she realized it was Prue. She got up and hurried hurrying to her bedroom. Piper and Phoebe just went up there as well  
"You two go back to bed"  
Penny ordered, but the girls kept following. Penny opened the door and saw Prue sitting in the bloody bed. Prue still starred shocked down at the blood, still holding her stomach and crying. And so did Penny, Piper and Phoebe. She was speechless. It looked like some battle had been in Prue's bedroom. Blood all over the bed. And the hysterical crying Prue in the middle of it.  
"Prue..."  
Penny got out and then went to the bed, just to pull her granddaughter into a hug. She again starred down at the blood as well. She first had to realize what was going on, and then realize, that what was going on was her fault.  
"My baby... no... no... not the... the baby"  
Prue cried hysterical into her grandmother's shoulder. As if she could do anything to stop everything. Prue couldn't stop. Her beloved baby was dieing and she couldn't do anything. She didn't really realize who was the one that hugged her and tried to calm her down, or else she probably had automatically pulled away. Prue was helpless. She beat herself up for not resting not eating. For doing everything but caring for herself. She beat in thoughts her grandma up, which caused her restlessness. But she still hadn't realized, the one she just beat up, was also the one holding her, comforting her.  
"Shshshsh"  
Penny just made, trying to calm her down, crawling her back  
"Everything will be alright... its okay"  
Penny said, just trying everything to calm Prue down, but whatever she said or did, it had no use.  
Phoebe and Piper didn't really understand what was going on. They just starred at the whole bunch of blood, which was technically everywhere. Prue then cried out for the baby. Both of them looked down. They knew, the blood all over their sister was their niece. They had to realize, that the baby was dead. That they couldn't do anything, because everything was too late.


	30. Four hours later

**_Little things change so much Part 30:  
_Four hours later  
**

**--------------------**

**_4 hours later, 7 a.m. ..._**  
Prue sat on the couch, starring into nothing. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She made a slight rocking motion while starring into nothing. She'd cry, but she didn't have any tears anymore left. She had cried for the past 4 hours without a break. She didn't stop when Penny, Piper or Phoebe hugged her in try to calm her. Not when Penny had helped her to change. Not when Piper handed her a mug of some calming tea, which she drank only after over an hour of begging. It didn't calm Prue. Nothing could. Piper and Phoebe now just stood on the door to solar, watching Prue. They wanted to be there for her, when she needed one of them. It was hard for them to see their sister like that and Piper started crying every time she'd look at Prue's face  
"Dr Andrews will be there as soon as she can"  
Penny told Piper and Phoebe, joining them at the door. She looked over to Prue and then down again. She couldn't see her like that. Just then the door went open and Andy entered. Piper and Phoebe turned automatically and Penny looked up...  
"Hey... you guys already up?"  
He asked somewhat happy carrying a box of saltines, his mom had given him along for Prue to feel better. Then he looked up and saw everyone's long and sad faces, also Piper and Phoebe's red eyes. They looked pretty much as if they cried.  
"What's wrong?"


	31. It's gone

**_Little things change so much Part 31:  
_**It's gone**  
**

**--------------------**

"What's wrong?"  
"Prue... she... she lost the baby"  
Andy let the box of crackers fall to the ground. Somewhat in shock, he starred for awhile at Penny, Piper and Phoebe.  
"What? When?"  
He asked close to crying, even though he didn't know why he said that.  
"Where is she?"  
He asked right before anyone could answer. Finally realizing what it meant. Piper just looked into the solar. Andy got it and went up to them, peering into the solar. He was shocked at the condition Prue was in. she still sat on couch starring into nothing, rocking slightly. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. Her face was white as snow. Her hair was completely out of order. Even though some was still pushed back into the pony tail. Her shirt was completely wet from the tears. She looked horrible and he couldn't believe anyone could look this way.   
"Prue?"  
He asked lowly, not sure if this little human wreck over there was really his girlfriend. Prue didn't react at all. She didn't react since they got her changed and downstairs. She was somewhat completely zoomed out of this world. Somewhere far, far away. It was like the part of her, who was even able to react or talk to people died with the baby.  
Andy walked up to the couch, hugging Prue. And for the first time this morning, Prue really let someone hug her. All the others had to fight a little, till she relaxed and calmed in their arms. But not Andy's. Andy was different. She let the only person, who could understand her pain and loss hug her. Andy was there. He was the only one who understood. She held tight onto him. Burying everything in his arms. Into his chest  
"It's gone"  
Prue said barely hear able. She anyway was already whispering and adding to it came, that her face was buried in his chest. But she spoke. She spoke the first words after hours of silence. After hours of being dug in her own world. Dug in her thoughts. Dug in her suffer.  
"It's dead"


	32. Let me do that

**_Little things change so much Part 32:  
_Let me do that  
**

**--------------------**

Dr Andrews left the solar, where Prue now laid on the couch. Alone. Andy's parents had come over after Penny called them. Andy stood close to his dad, who had an arm around him. Julia hugged Piper and Phoebe. Julia was somewhat like the girls' step mom and had always been there for every little problem of the three girls. But what the girls didn't know was, that Julia was also one of those little amount of people, who knew about the girls' destiny and the powers Patty had, Penny has and the girls would receive one day.  
Dr Andrews went up to Penny  
"I gave her something to calm down. She'll be asleep in a few minutes. She's shocked and just needs a little bit of rest and love. She'll probably have problems sleeping, so I'm leaving those here"  
She said, handing Penny a pack of sleeping pills  
"Don't leave the pack with her though. Girls, who decide for a baby and then loose it, are in high risk on trying suicide.  
Piper and Phoebe shrugged together at that word. They got a tighter grip on Julia, who looked down and then stroke the girls' back again a bit.  
Penny just nodded lowly, taking the sleeping pills  
"Thank you doctor Andrews"  
"You are welcome. I sometimes wished such cases weren't my job and I could just shove them away."  
She admitted to them. Penny smiled at her in sympathy and then walked her out  
"I better bring Prue to bed"  
Richard said, letting go off Andy  
"But..."  
Piper started but couldn't go on  
"... she lost the baby there"  
Phoebe finished for Piper  
"Bring her to my room"  
Phoebe told them. The little girl has had the biggest room and now would change it with Prue. Everyone knew what a big sacrifice this was of Phoebe. Richard just nodded and then started to walk towards the solar  
"No. dad... let me do that"  
Andy said lowly. He walked into the solar and picked her up, carrying her upstairs to Phoebe's room. Everyone watched them disappear  
"I planned on giving the room to Prue anyway, so there was more space for her and the baby"  
Phoebe said, getting everyone's attention on her. Phoebe after a few seconds was already all teared up again, and Julia again took her into a tight hug.  
"Shshshshsh"  
She said lowly, trying to calm Phoebe. Then placed a peck on the top of her head.


	33. Their little girl

**_Little things change so much Part 33:  
_Their little girl  
**

**--------------------**

Andy placed Prue on the bed and covered her up. He sat down next to her and looked down at her, starting to cry again. Prue and him had already so much plans. In just one second, everything changed. Everything was gone. Everything was over.  
"Why?"  
He asked silently into nothing  
"What did we do to deserve that? What?"  
He continued. He wasn't able to work anything out yet. Now was the time. He got the picture of the baby out and stared at it  
"Love you princess"  
Andy said in a whisper... suppressing some more tears. Andy then laid it away. He didn't want to make himself suffer more than he had to already anyway. He carefully placed Prue's head in his lap, gently caressing her face. His eyes fell onto Prue's eyes. When Prue was happy they had a little glamour or shining in her blue eyes. Like the sun reflects in a lake or the sea. He loved those eyes so much. But when he saw Prue before, her eyes were frozen. They were cold. Ice cold. As if no life would be inside of them anymore. As if Prue died with their child. They were red and swollen from crying over their baby girl. Andy always believed their baby was female. Everyone did. _  
'Would our baby have had the same wonderful blue eyes as Prue's?'_  
Andy broke down at the thought of how their little girl would have looked. He rested his head on Prue's, knowing she anyway wouldn't wake.  
"I promise, I get you our baby back"  
He told her. He'd get her pregnant again. He'd loved to fuck Prue right now. While she was off, so it would be just a bad dream for Prue. And as soon as she woke, the nightmare was gone, and Prue pregnant again. He'd do anything to make Prue happy. Get this shining back into her eyes. But just after a few seconds he shook that thought off of him. It would be completely sick. Like raping. He couldn't rape Prue. He loved her way too much to hurt her. He pushed some hair out of her face and then gently kissed her forehead. He looked down again at Prue's head in his lap, crawling her hair and stroking her face.  
A few minutes later, Julia entered with Piper and phoebe  
"Okay, lay down you two"  
She said gently. The girls were completely shocked. They had seen what Andy, thankfully didn't. They were up since 3 a.m. Julia had decided to get them to sleep for just a little while and Piper and Phoebe agreed on that, if they could sleep with Prue. Julia had grabbed a glass of water and put a sleeping pill inside, before going upstairs, to get Andy to sleep a little as well. Let everything sink in. the girls nodded and walked up to Phoebe's ex-bed. They lay down close to her sister. Piper taking one of Prue's hand and Phoebe wrapping her arms around a leg of Prue. Julia sat down on the edge of the bed and then noticed Andy's empty stare on Prue, while tears ran down his pale face.  
"Andy. Come on. Lay down a little as well. You need some rest now. Let everything sink in"  
Andy just shook his head slightly  
"No"  
"Honey, you can't bring the baby back to life. This was too much for you. For all of you. Come on. Just lay a little down. Just a tiny little while.  
Julia begged. Andy didn't react at all. Julia then gently pushed Andy down on the bed, making him lay down. Andy struggled to sat up again as well but Julia just pushed him gently back down   
"c'mon... stay down a bit..."  
She said gently and crawled his head a bit, then remembered the sleeping pill  
"There. I brought you glass of water"  
She told him handing him the water with the drug inside. Andy knew what was inside, but still took the glass and drank it all by once. He knew it was probably good to let everything sink in a bit at least. Rest a bit. And he still was with Prue. Even thought he'd be asleep.  
"That's my boy"  
She told him and then started to caress, his, Piper's and Phoebe's head gently. One after the other. Always for just a little while. She stayed at the edge of the bed till all four were asleep. Then grabbed some blankets to cover each of them as best as it was possible. Then checked on all of them, if they were really sleeping, then pecked their foreheads and then crept silently out of the room. She closed the door gently and then leaned her head against the door. Closing her eyes tight. Some tears also leaving her eyes. He couldn't see the girls and Andy like this. She was for not even 24 hours a grandmother. Just when she realized, she really would get one, she wasn't anymore.


	34. Grams

**_Little things change so much Part 34:  
_Grams  
**

**--------------------**

When Julia came downstairs she still had some tears in her eyes. She saw Penny and Richard in the kitchen, talking and drinking coffee. It got silent in the kitchen when they looked up to see who came downstairs  
"I made Andy sleep for a while as well"  
She told them sighting and pushed her last tears away.  
"He's starring down at Prue and cries."  
Julia said biting her lip a little, trying not to cry, but she couldn't make it. Some tears again started to run down her cheeks. Richard sighted, went for her and wrapped his arms tight around her  
"Shshshshsh"  
He said gently and just rubbed her back. Only pulling away again, when she calmed down again.  
"Here take a cup of coffee"  
Richard said, handing his wife a mug  
"Thank you, honey"  
Richard just pecked her lightly.  
"Piper and Phoebe saw it. I can't believe I let them see it. I told them to stay out, but they followed..."  
"It's not your fault, Penny"  
"Oh no?"  
Penny asked, trying to keep her voice down as best as she could  
"I stressed Prue... I... oh god"  
She said and then a few minutes silence  
"It'd be a girl"  
"Penny! This isn't the time!"  
Julia said firmly  
"Patty never should have died. The girls would be better without me but their mother"  
"Penny... your heart... please stop"  
Julia cried lowly  
"I'm gonna take a walk..."  
Penny said and left Julia and Richard alone in the kitchen  
"A granddaughter"  
Julia said lowly before she started to cry all over again. This time even heavily. Richard just wrapped his arms again around his wife, holding her tight and striking her back gently


	35. School

**_Little things change so much Part 35:_**

**School  
**

**--------------------**

**_A month later in Professor Randall's office:_**  
"Miss Halliwell I called you in because of Prue. I'm really worried about her and I'm afraid no college will take her with how she behaves lately. She skips school whenever there are no exams. Her exam-results aren't exactly good neither... Because of those bad exams, her marks are sinking rapidly. Her teachers already tried to talk to her and so did I. but she always refused to take help. Her teachers and I really don't know what to do anymore."  
Penny swallowed. She wanted Prue to be the best of the girls. To be a role model for Piper and Phoebe. She knew Prue's exams didn't go too well, because she couldn't concentrate on anything since she lost the baby. But she never had the courage of saying something. She knew how much this all hurt Prue. She still wasn't over the loss of the baby.  
"I'm aware of all of this professor Randall. But Pruedence has had a few hard weeks. She was pregnant and lost her child. She was for days juts laying in her bed to star into nothing. It's not that I don't want her to have those final exams going great. Especially for my other granddaughters. Prue had always been a role model for them. But I know that she's still traumatized by all of it. when she comes home of school she goes straight to bed, starring at the ultra sound picture for a little while and then cries herself to sleep. She looses her friends because she closes up to everything and everybody. The only person she still talks to somewhat regular is her boyfriend. It simply was a great loss for her and she'll need some more time. I can't do much at the moment, but I'll naturally talk to her."  
"I Hope she comes around soon. I tried already to get her into a talk with our school psychologist as well, but she also always refused that"  
"She talks to no one, Professor Randall."  
Penny repeated and he understood  
"Pruedence always had been a great student and it would be a great loss for the school if her pregnancy or better ex-pregnancy would destroy all she built up. And her good qualifications for college.  
"Thank you for caring"  
Penny said, got up and shook his hand, then left the office.


	36. The fight

**_Little things change so much Part 36:  
_The fight  
**

**--------------------**

**_A little later in Prue's room:_**  
Andy lied with Prue on the bed. He hugs her from behind. None of them says a word.  
"Professor Marlon asked for you today. It was something about your chemistry exam"  
Andy told Prue. But Prue didn't respond.  
"Damn it Prue! Why are you not talking to me? Not looking at me? Why?"  
"About what? Chemistry? What matters that? What matters all of that stupid ridiculous stuff?"  
Prue told him, again already pretty close to tears.  
"What matters then, Prue? If it's not school, not your sisters, not your or better our friends? It seems like nothing matters to you anymore! As if not even I matter to you anymore."  
"Andy stop! Finally stop!!"  
Prue cried  
"You know exactly what mattered!!!"  
She yelled at him  
"You finally have to get over it, Prue!!!"  
"Says the sex obsessed man, which just fucks me to get me back pregnant!!"  
Prue yelled at him in a kind of hurt voice  
"Do you seriously think, I didn't notice why you want to do it like every few minutes? Do you seriously think I don't get you just fuck me because you want me to get pregnant again! Because you want the next kid!!"  
"I want it because you want it! Cause you seem not to be able to be happy without a damn child! Isn't that exactly what you want? So you finally can be happy again!!!!"  
He yelled back at her  
"No it's not, Andy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at me, Piper and Phoebe! We're siblings and everyone is equal! None of us could replace an other! Each child is equal. Each child is a wonder! Each child is different! You can't just replace one child with another!!! You can't replace Meghan!! You can't!!"  
"And you can't just do nothing. You can't just lie whole day here on your bed in your room! You can't act as if this day never happened!! It did happen!! It is over!! You can't change the past, but what you can change is fucking future!!! You gotta move on!!! Meghan is dead!!! Finally get that!!!!!!!!!!"  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!"  
Prue yelled at him  
"Get out or I swear you will follow her!!"  
She yelled at him. Not understanding what she said. Not realizing what she said before she spoke the words out loud. Andy starred at Prue for a few seconds. He couldn't believe her words. She now threads to kill him. She pushed now even him away. She closed up to the very last person, she trusted.  
"Just look at you"  
Andy said lowly looking at the floor. Prue starred at Andy and then heard what he said. She again felt how the rage cooked up again. And how she had to get rid of some of her powers. How she had to express her anger somehow. At first she thought about hitting him, but he was too far away from her. So she simply grabbed for every single pillow lying on her bed and threw them at Andy.  
"Get out!!! Get out!!! I never ever wanna see you again, Andrew Trudeau!!!"  
She yelled at Andy who was slowly backing out of the room. Prue noticed Andy was gone only minutes later, since she just let all her rage out. She simply continued to throw the pillows she had and only noticed Andy was gone, when she didn't have anything to throw anymore. Prue starred at the closed door, where Andy had stood and suddenly realized what she did and said. She thought it all over again. Let the whole conversation rerun in her head, before she broke down in tears.


	37. Forever

**_Little things change so much Part 37:_**

**Forever  
**

**--------------------**

"I'm back home!"  
"Grams!"  
"Is Andy with Prue?  
"Yeah"  
Piper answered quietly. The fact Prue didn't talk to her hurt her a lot.  
"What did Professor Randall say?"  
"That Prue's first exams were pretty bad"  
Penny answered, and then they started to hear yelling from upstairs.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"_Andy stop! Finally stop!!"  
"You know exactly what mattered!!!"  
"You finally have to get over it, Prue!!!"_

...

_You can't replace Meghan!! You can't!!"  
..._

"_And you can't just do nothing. You can't just lie whole day here on your bed in your room! You can't act as if this day never happened!! It did happen!! It is over!! You can't change the past, but what you can change is fucking future!!! You gotta move on!!! Meghan is dead!!! Finally get that!!!!!!!!!!"  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!"  
"Get out or I swear you will follow her!!"_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Piper looked shocked at her grandma as she heard her big sisters words clearly from upstairs. Just a bit later they heard steps and Andy came downstairs  
"What happened?"  
Penny asked  
"I told Prue to move on and she freaked. I really tried. I just, want the best for her. But no matter what I say it ahs no use."  
Andy said and then grabbed his jacket  
"I'm home"  
"No! Andy don't! She needs you!"  
"No she doesn't. Prue needs no one, especially not me!"  
He told them and then left the manor. Forever.


	38. The letter

**_Little things change so much Part 38:  
_The letter  
**

**--------------------**

Dear Prue,

Last week I had to realize something. I realized that in the last month we didn't have anything which held us together. We didn't do anything anymore, just for us. All we did was cry and lay around your bed. We didn't even kiss. We just had sex. Emotionless sex. The only connection was our loss. Was Meghan. The only thing that kept us together was her. But she's gone. And while I want to finally move on, you don't. I thought I could help you. I thought you'd come over it with my help. But you didn't and I slowly doubt you'll ever. This is no base for a relationship. Especially cause you don't talk to me. Cause you don't let me kiss you anymore. Because you don't let me show you how much I love you anymore. It simply has no use anymore. It's the best, believe me.  
You know all the colleges, I applied to and I got a few agreements. My parents don't want to loose their little boy. As stupid as it may sounds, but it's like that. So my dad applied for jobs in every town I applied. He has an attractive job offering in Portland. And I have an agreement for the college there as well. My parents asked me about moving there after he got the offer. But they didn't want to go without me agreeing. I refused, till now. I thought you needed me. But I was wrong. You don't need me. You don't need anyone.  
Before I wrote this, I thought about our whole relationship. I thought about what you told me once. How you had imagined our future. You said we'd have an apartment and in a few years you'd be pregnant. I had loved to have that future with you. But I guess after we lost Meghan, this got more and more impossible. For you probably already a while. And now I realized it as well.  
Don't try to come over. When you read this, I'm already gone. Don't call. Don't try to contact me on college. Think about it more, and you'll realize it really has no use. I guess those childhood relationships never work out.  
I will always love you even thought you might don't. You'll stay the love of my life till the end of times.

Forever yours  
Andy


	39. Memories

**_Little things change so much Part 39:  
_"Memories"   
**

**--------------------**

Prue sat on her bed and the radio was turned on as Piper brought her a letter and left without a word again. Prue starred at the envelope and saw it was Andy's handwriting. She carefully stroke over the word written on the envelope 'To Prue'. She then carefully opened the envelope and got the letter out. She carefully read it through. With the last words of the letter, Prue read, a song started to play on the radio_  
Forever yours, Andy_  
Prue swallowed and let the letter sink down to the bed. She looked first around and tried to hold some tears back, before she started to stare at the door, where she saw Andy for the last time. Prue didn't realize what stood in the letter, but she soon enough would. She started to listen to the unknown song, which played in the radio**_  
_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_This very special morning  
I was lying in my bed  
And all did this morning  
Was thinking of the night we had  
As I looked around me  
I realized I was alone  
Rememberin´ your last words  
You said "Tomorrow I'm gone".  
  
CHORUS: Don't let my memories  
Be real memories this time  
I'm craving for one hit of you  
In this special heart of mine  
Don't let my memories  
Be real memories again  
Cause now I realized  
I need you more than just a friend_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_I NEED YOU MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND _it started to repeat over and over in her mind  
"I need you..."  
Prue whispered lowly, still starring at the spot, she last saw Andy.**_  
_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_  
That's why I'm trying to go on  
With the pain inside my heart  
And I wish I'd know the things to do  
So we don't fall apart  
Please don't leave me here this way  
´Cause I just need you day by day  
I'm dreaming of you every night  
Oh girl I wanna hold you tight.  
  
CHORUS: Don't let my memories  
Be real memories this time  
I'm craving for one hit of you  
In this special heart of mine  
Don't let my memories  
Be real memories again  
Cause now I realized  
I need you more than just a friend_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE THIS WAY 'CAUSE I JUST NEED YOU DAY BY DAY _Prue's eyes started to tear up as she realized with those words, that she really needed Andy, but that it was too late. He was gone.**_  
_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_**BRIDGE: I can't live without your love  
´Cause I need you by my side  
I'm still waiting for  
The day you'll be mine  
  
CHORUS: Don't let my memories  
Be real memories this time  
I'm craving for one hit of you  
In this special heart of mine  
Don't let my memories  
Be real memories again  
Cause now I realized  
I need you more than just a friend  
  
This very special morning I was lying in my bed  
And all I did this morning was thinking of the night we had  
As I looked around me  
I realized I was alone  
Rememberin´ your last words  
You said "Tomorrow I'm gone".**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The last part of the song just made Prue worst. It was like the song was showing what happened between her and Andy she hadn't seen Andy the last few days at all. And as she woke this morning, she really thought about their fight. She wanted to call him after lunch. Talk to him. Prue still starred on the spot, she last saw Andy. She saw him standing there, with the last view he gave her. It looked hurt, sad, and it looked like he was saying goodbye. The Andy she saw opened his mouth whispering 'bye'.  
"NOO!!"  
Prue somewhat yelled but, the vision she had was gone. She again starred at the door, the door Andy stood just a few days ago, before he left her. She didn't allow herself to leave her eyes from the door. Wishing, it was just a bad dream and Andy would come through that door any second, but he didn't. he left her alone. Prue grabbed robot-alike into her nightstand, pulling out a little book, her diary. She continued to stare at the door, while getting the book out and also opening it up. She only allowed herself to leave her eyes off the door to write.


	40. The need to get out

**_Little things change so much Part 40:  
_The need to get out  
**

**--------------------**

**_Prue's point of view:  
_**Piper brought me this morning a letter. It's of Andy. He's gone. He broke up with me and left me with just one stupid page of random babbling. He said that our relationship didn't make any sense. He left me as well. I don't know how to handle this. I loved him and Meghan more than anything. Loved? Yeah. I can only use the past. It's over. They are gone. I'll never ever see them again. He told me not to try to contact him.  
I don't know how to tell all of this Piper and Phoebe. Julia and Richard were in some way also our parents. Andy's like they're brother. They all left without saying goodbye.  
I don't get what I do to deserve all of this. Everyone I love just leaves me. Dad, Mom, Meghan, Julia, Richard and Andy. All gone. Andy was always there. Now I'm alone. Completely alone.  
Can I love anybody? It seems not so. I loved mom. And that I love her were the last words I told her before she died. I loved Meghan and Andy. I told them that a million of times. And all of them are gone. I shouldn't love Piper and Phoebe. I can't. Or they'll leave me as well. What if they're just gone, because I loved them? What if I loose Piper and Phoebe as well, just because I love them? I don't know what I'd do if they would leave me as well.  
I need to get out of here! Now! Fast!


	41. Alcohol

**_Little things change so much Part 41:  
_Alcohol  
**

**--------------------**

**_An hour later:_**  
Prue was walking around the park. She didn't really have any place she wanted to go. But she knew where she would end up. At the lake her mother died. She always ended up there when she walked around random. But today there was another option where she'd end up. The swing. Prue and Andy's secret place. She looked up and saw from far a few teenagers over at a park bench. Drinking. Getting drunk._  
"'Alcohol? Simply forget everything and just feel good'_  
Prue thought  
"Alcohol"  
Prue said as if she agreed to herself. Prue went up to the group. She recognized Dean and Allan, two guys of her year. She knew she'd recognize her as well  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do we have there? Prue Halliwell. The queen of Baker high"  
"How about you shut up"  
Prue said and made a little break to get his attention  
"And finally come here and kiss me instead, Dean?"  
"What's with Trudeau?"  
"None of your business"  
"Hey Dean! What's wrong with you? Get to kiss a beautiful woman and don't use that chance. You be must be crazy!"  
A guy commented. Prue didn't know him but he was definitely older than her. The man walked up to Prue and grabbed her somewhat harsh on the neck. He pulled her closer to his body. Closer to his face. Closer to his lips. He then leaned down and gave Prue a long and passionate kiss. Only from kissing, Prue would have loved to rip both of their clothes off of their bodies._  
'Boy that man can kiss! Andy's nothing compared to him... Andy...'_  
Prue's heart jumped for a second at the thought of Andy, but she pushed it off after a few seconds. His kiss felt like fire. As if their tongues would melt together by the heat of the moment.  
"My name is Jason"  
He told her after finally pulling away  
"Prue"  
"Nice to meet you, Prue. Luke!!! Get my new girlfriend a beer!"  
Jason told one of the guys. Prue just starred at Jason for a second but then grinned. She had gotten what she wanted. Alcohol.


	42. Desire

**_Little things change so much Part 42:  
_Desire  
**

**--------------------**

After a few hours Prue was completely drunk. She forgot all the pain she has had the last few months and now had for the first time after months finally fun again. She enjoyed how Jason touched her pretty much everywhere. How he kissed her pretty much everywhere. She loved the fact, that Jason wanted her. She felt he wanted and also loved her body at the same time. She knew he wanted sex. Just wild uncontrolled sex and not a kid. Didn't want to just fuck her cause of something else, but cause he wanted her and only her. Jason enjoyed Prue being drunk as well. He could do anything with her. Prue wouldn't even remember the next day. And she was so easy to manipulate in doing whatever he wanted at the moment. He loved women, who did what he wanted. He loved drunken women. And he also loved Prue's body. He couldn't leave his hands off of her.  
"Let's go home, Babe"  
Jason told Prue and kissed her a few more times. Jason was 24. Six years older than Prue. But Prue didn't care. He got her alcohol. He got her to forget her pain. Forget Meghan and Andy. That was what mattered. And it felt good that he had such a strong desire for her. For her body. Jason couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Prue. He led Prue to the car and started it up. But not even while driving he could leave his hands off of Prue. She was amazing. Her body was. So he stopped every now and then. Just to kiss her and make out. Also get some parts of her clothes off. When they stopped like the millionth time he had her nearly naked and just couldn't wait anymore. He somewhat threw her on the backseat and climbing on top of her. Prue just giggled a little.  
"Raw"  
She made, imitating a wild cat like a lion or something similar. Then ripped his shirt open. Ripping all the buttons off. Jason didn't care. He was too busy with kissing her everywhere. Get her hot. Get her where he wanted her. Get her to give him the best sex he ever had. And he was short before getting there.


	43. Teld youuuuuuuuu!

**_Little things change so much Part 43:  
_Teld youuuuuuuuu!  
**

**--------------------**

An hour later Prue and Jason were more or less dressed again and Jason continued to drive home. Into a bed. He pulled the car up in front of the manor and both got out. Jason went straight back to kiss Prue all over, what was now even easier. Prue only wore a bra and her shirt laid somewhere in Jason's car. Jason didn't look much better. Since his buttons were ripped off he couldn't close his shirt. Jason's hand rested on Prue's butt. Under her jeans. Prue then noticed they were at the manor  
"Whooospie I thoughty woughty we'd go see yoursssssssssssssssssss"  
"I first wanted to see your place"  
"Nooooooooooooooo"  
Prue said giggling  
"Gwams kilsssssss ussss"  
She tried to whisper into his ear, but it didn't really work out as the whisper, she tried to do. And so, just as the words were said, the front door opened already. Penny stood in the door. Piper and Phoebe sitting on the stairs. Watching as well  
"Seeeeeeeeeeeee... tol... to... teld youuuuuuuuu!"  
Prue babbled. Pointing it out to Jason, who was suddenly pretty ashamed.


	44. Goney

**_Little things change so much Part 44:  
_Goney  
**

**--------------------**

"Seeeeeeeeeeeee... tol... to... teld youuuuuuuuu!"  
Prue babbled. Pointing it out to Jason, who was suddenly pretty ashamed.  
"Gwams... tha... hum that Jassssson. He... he'ssssssssss my newly coolly boyfriend"  
Prue babbled. She wasn't able to keep giggles back. Penny examined the man standing next to Prue and saw he was clearly older than Prue.  
"And what's with Andy?"  
Phoebe asked  
"He... lewt"  
Prue said again starting to giggle and kiss and lick Jason's next  
"And Julia and... bi... Wichrad... allllllllllll goney"  
Piper starred at Prue and then started crying  
"You lie!!!"  
Phoebe yelled at Prue, causing Prue to stumble a little bit back.  
"Am nottttttttttttt!!!! He sat, that me no need him. Now he'ssssssssss goney"  
Prue again giggled. Piper couldn't believe her sister and ran upstairs.  
"Pip... Pepper!!"  
Prue yelled, trying to run after her, but failed and nearly fell.  
"Prue... I... um... better go"  
Jason said feeling really uncomfortable. Prue immediately spin around to look at him  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Remember... we wansed to do naughty sings"  
"Yeah I do. But now's not the right time"  
He said kissed her once more in the same way he did ever since they met and then left her standing alone in the door. Prue looked up at her grandma and giggled a bit. She tried her very best to stay serious. But she had just too much alcohol in her system

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**ok first of all: sorry for all this babbling. i hope u understood everything. but just tried my best expressing how drunk prue is ;)  
then to the next two points on my list which have one topic: i might will need a while to continue. i don't really want to let u guys hang but there are two reasons why u guys will probbaly will wait a little till you can have more. (a) my holidays are soon over. monday school starts again and i'll have to suffer 8 long weeks in school before I have big summer break :D (b) as i always said (i know i repeat myself) i have my plans how the fan fic goes. ends. goes on and so on. the problem is just working this ideas out. i hope that i till now made half way good job and i want to keep it that way so please be patient, since the next few chapter are difficult to me. cause prue will fall far more down into the alcohol scene. and it's not really easy to express that.  
just keep in mind:  
patty's dead made prue strong and turn into a mother kind of person.  
getting pregnant made prue finally stand up against penny.  
loosing meghan destroyed prue.  
andy got her into a deep dark whole.  
you gyus will see which things will change prue slwoly into teh prue we know.


	45. You all lie!

**_Little things change so much Part 45:  
_You all lie!!!!  
**

**--------------------**

Phoebe ran after Piper.  
"Prue's drunken... she doesn't know what she says"  
Piper shook her head  
"And... Andy gave me a... a letter for... for Prue. I thought he'd break up with her... but..."  
Piper started crying again  
"Julia would never leave without a word!!!"  
"Yes she would. Cause she wouldn't be able to go if we stood crying after them. Face it Phoebe. Prue said the truth. They're gone!"  
Piper said lowly and disappeared fast into her bedroom, to hurt to discuss any further. She left Phoebe alone in the hallway, who still starred at the place, piper stood before.  
"You all lie!!!!"


	46. For sale

**_Little things change so much Part 46:  
_For sale  
**

**--------------------**

"You all lie!!!!"  
Phoebe yelled through the whole house. Phoebe then started running downstairs and out of the house. She had to check it out. She had to. She needed to know, if they were there. Just a few minutes later, she arrived at the house. It was dark.  
"No"  
She whispered lowly  
"They're just in bed"  
Phoebe said looking around more. Then noticed there were no curtains on the windows. The garden was empty. The flowers gone. Phoebe just shook her head and ran up the stairs ranging the door bell like a million times  
"Come on!!! Open!"  
Phoebe whined, starting to cry now as well. But she got no response. She turned around, sitting down on the stairs. She decided to wait. Maybe they were just out for dinner or something. But then she saw 'it'. A big shield stood in the back yard. "For sale" stood on it.  
Phoebe looked disappointed down and then just starred at the shield for a few endless minutes. Crying lightly. She then got a little cold and wandered back to the manor.


	47. Out of mind

**_Little things change so much Part 47:  
_Out of mind  
**

**--------------------**

"Are you out of your mind?"  
Prue didn't really listen to her grandmother as she was real amazed playing with her hair and watching proudly at some love bite on her chest. She was too busy counting them.  
"Pruedence!"  
"Here!!!"  
Prue shrugged up. She raised her arm as in to give a signal where she was. Then giggled again seeing her grandmother's serious face  
"You will never see that young man again"  
"Yeppers I will!!!! He'sssssssssssssssssss cooooooooooooooooooooooool"  
Prue said again giggling. Penny sighted. She noticed it had no use to talk to her. Not now. Prue anyway wouldn't remember anything anyway.  
"Alright. We talk about this tomorrow. To your room!!"  
"But, me no... ti... tised. Me wan daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanze"  
Prue said giggling starting to move but nearly falling over  
"I said into your bed!!!"  
Penny ordered in a stern and loud voice. Prue just covered her ears  
"I not heeear youuuuuuuuuu"  
Prue said giggling again. Penny just closed her eyes. Trying to stay half way calm. She then waved her hand and a second later, Prue was in her room and in bed. With another wave of her hand, the door was locked and Prue stuck in her room.


	48. A private party

**_Little things change so much Part 48:  
_A private party  
**

**--------------------**

"Hey Prue!"  
"Jason"  
Prue said somewhat thrilled to meet him  
"Did you get into a lot of trouble a week ago?"  
"Kind of. But it's more about exam results than getting drunk  
"Tonight's a party, want me to pick you?"  
"I'd love to... but I'm not allowed to party for a month and well got house arrest so I can concentrate on the last few exams. Also I gotta help my sisters out with things."  
"Wow! Your parents seem to be very stern"  
"My parents aren't I guess at least. Our grams raised me and my sisters. My dad left when we were still very little and my mom died not so long after"  
"Ooh... I'm sorry to hear that"  
Prue smiled  
"Don't be. There's a lot more such stories I could tell you, which would make you feel even more sorry... to one of those stories belongs, in some way, what happened last week. Jason... I only just lost my boyfriend. We were together for ... I don't know... forever I guess. It's not that easy..."  
"You breaking up with me at the moment or something?"  
"No... I think you are wonderful... but we barely know each other and..."  
"How about I come by tonight?"  
Prue looked up and smiled a little  
"I don't want you to miss the party..."  
"I have a better party. A private party. Not much are invited, you know. Just you and me."  
He said smiling and kissed her  
"My grandma's not home tonight..."


	49. Someone around

**_Little things change so much Part 49:  
_Someone around  
**

**--------------------**

"Hey Prue"  
Piper and Phoebe echoed.  
"Hey! You two ready to go, or do we still have to pick something or go somewhere?"  
Prue asked, looking at her little sisters.  
"Nope"  
"Alright, then let's get going"  
Prue told them a small smile on her face. Prue turned around and got into her car. Piper and phoebe following  
"When grams' out tonight, I'm gonna have someone around"  
"Someone?"  
"That idiot, who got you drunk?"  
"One, he's not an idiot. Two, it was my decision to drink. And last but not least three, he's my boyfriend. Like it or not, Phoebe."  
"Andy's your boyfriend"  
Phoebe protested  
"Andy and me is over! There is no us between him and me anymore! There never will be again! He broke up with me! He left me! So don't even start with Andy!!!"  
"It's your fault they left!"  
"I won't discuss about my relationships with you, Phoebe! Jason comes around tonight. I take the basement. The rest of the house you two can have."


	50. Bitches

**_Little things change so much Part 50:  
_Bitches  
**

**--------------------**

"Girls, I'm leaving!"  
Grams yelled  
"Bye grams"  
All three girls yelled. Each from an other direction of the house. Prue was upstairs in her room, sitting close to the window. Piper was in kitchen, baking some cookies. Phoebe was in the living watching some TV soap.  
As soon as Prue saw, her grams drove off, she didn't wait much longer. She turned around, grabbed for her high heels and put them on. She had a great make up on, which she worked out in the past minutes. Black high heel sandals made her long wonderful legs even longer. She wore a little, red, seductive dress. Prue went straight to the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water, before Jason arrived.  
"Wow!"  
Prue smiled a little at Piper  
"Like it?"  
"You look like a slut"  
Phoebe said entering the kitchen as well  
"Shut up Phoebe!"  
"Could you two finally stop fighting? Please?"  
Piper asked while stirring the cookie dough. Prue was short before replying but then the doorbell rang  
"One word and I'm gonna kill you"  
Prue threat Phoebe before going for the door  
"She's such a bitch since Andy is gone"  
"Well she's to you. Because you call her names, are mad at her and always tempt her till she yells or bitches back at you. She was hurt by loosing the baby. It's not her fault Andy left. She was kind of shocked"  
"Whatever"  
Phoebe answered and smiled at piper  
"What are you making anyway?"  
"Cookies"  
Piper replied smiling  
"Coooool!! I help you and then we watch a movie eating them"  
Phoebe said grinning. Pretty much happy as she could do the two things she loved much on the world at once. Watching TV and eating.


	51. Other girls

**_Little things change so much Part 51:  
_Other girls  
**

**--------------------**

Prue opened the door and found Jason waiting there for her  
"Hey"  
"Hey  
He said and kissed her in the same passionate way, he always did. Prue kissed him back and smiled at him when he finally pulled away  
"Whoa! You look amazing"  
Prue just grinned at him  
"I brought something for us"  
Jason told her holding up the six pack he brought along. Prue smiled a little. Jason was nice. But she still missed Andy. Alcohol just made this feeling of missing Andy and loosing Meghan completely disappear.  
"The good news is, my Grams is really gone and we can do whatever. The bad one is, my sisters are still home and we can only do those things in the basement"  
Prue told him  
"Then let's go"  
He said grinning at her. Then kissed her once more  
"If other girls would know, how you kiss I'd have tons of concurrent"


	52. Idiot

**_Little things change so much Part 52:  
_Idiot  
**

**--------------------**

"There we go"  
Prue said  
"Nice"  
"Idiot"  
Prue said hitting him playfully on his arm. She then grabbed for a beer, opened the can and only seconds later, she took a big sip of it. In the meantime Jason started already again to touch her all over. He kissed her neck and also tried to figure how to get rid of her dress.  
"I... thought... we... we... hum wanted to... hum get to know each other better... talking... and stuff"  
"We do... don't you feel how we get closer and closer?"  
He asked stopping to kiss her neck for a few seconds  
"Yeah... now that you mention it"  
Prue said smiling and then turned around, so she could face Jason again.  
"No! You are right. We talk."  
Prue took another sip of her beer and then started to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest  
"Prue..."  
"What?"  
"No!"  
"Why"  
"Cause we wanted to talk"  
"I don't want that anymore"  
"What you want then?"  
"I want you"  
Jason suddenly got interested again  
"Say that again"  
He told her. He took her face roughly into his hands, making her look at him. He loved when women said that. He could do anything with them. It always made him go wild and uncontrollable"  
"I . W.A.N.T . Y.O.U"  
Prue told him slowly, a voice between seductive and wanting. If Prue knew what consequences those three words had, she never would have said them. Too bad, she didn't get to know that, before it was too late.


	53. Dangerous

**_Little things change so much Part 53:  
_Dangerous  
**

**--------------------**

For two hours Prue and Jason were busy. Always between sex and drinking. Both of them slowly started to loose track of their actions. Prue lost more and more her strong will, while Jason got more and more dangerous. He started to hit Prue out of fun while they had sex. He started to hurt her. Slap her. Prue enjoyed this wild side pretty much. At first. But that should change pretty fast. Jason had gotten out some hand cuffs and chained Prue to some pipe. Prue again at first really enjoyed it and drunken as she was, even giggled along. But her face froze the second she saw Jason get his belt. She suddenly was pretty clear again. But it was too late to be clear. She was chained. Helpless. He could do whatever with her. And he would  
"What...?"  
Prue got out, before the belt stroke her stomach. She shrugged together in pain, as much as much as she still could. She couldn't speak anymore, but she didn't have to. She knew what was going on and she knew for what he needed the belt. Jason grabbed Prue's hair and pulled her head up with the hair, causing Prue to cry out in pain again  
"Fun, huh?"  
He asked grinning. Again he raised his hand and the belt stroke Prue's back this time. It wouldn't be the last time.


	54. Worrying

**_Little things change so much Part 54:  
_Worrying  
**

**--------------------**

Piper and Phoebe were upstairs watching some movie in the living room. It didn't take too long before they heard Prue's screams. They at first ignored it, but then the cries and yells they heard got more and more by the minute. They heard her call out for them. They heard the pain and sacredness in their sister's voice.  
"Piper! Phoebe!"  
Piper shrugged once more together  
"That... sounds not so good, Pheebs"  
"They probably have just wild sex and she yells at us, if we pop in"  
"She calls in such a freaked voice? For us? While sex?"  
Piper asked scared.  
"You are right. Let's check it out"  
Piper and Phoebe went to the kitchen, where the door to the basement was  
"Aaah!!"  
They heard another painful yell from the basement when they entered the kitchen.  
"Shut up you bitch!"  
They heard a male voice, now even pretty loud, since they were just in front of the attic door. They opened the door just a tiny little bit and then heard some clap. It was Jason hitting Prue for the millionth time.  
"Piper! Phoebe! Oh god!!! Please!! Help!"  
Prue cried, more lowly, but the girls could now still hear, because the door was open. Piper just looked at Phoebe really scared and worried now


	55. Pain

**_Little things change so much Part 55:  
_Pain  
**

**--------------------**

"Shut up you bitch!"  
Jason yelled at Prue and slapped Prue once more hard.  
"Piper! Phoebe! Oh god!!! Please!! Help!"  
Prue cried, more lowly. She just wanted this all to be over. And since piper and phoebe were the only ones in the house, they were the only ones able to help her. She didn't want to get them involved or that Jason hurt them as well, but this could last forever. She was back in hell once more.  
"Shut up you little slut! Or I'm gonna kill your sisters, what I'll do anyway as soon as one of them shows up here. You don't really think I let them be witnesses to this, do you?"  
Jason asked with a slight grin on face  
"Don't you dare to touch them, or else..."  
"What? Or else what? You hurt me? Aww? How you wanna do that, huh? You don't seriously think about hurting me, do you, sweetie?"  
He asked grinning evilly. He looked at Prue. He loved when women looked like this. When he had the three things he loved most on women were on them. Blood, beer and the sex appeal. And Prue was all of this. Prue smelled like alcohol, still had her great body and she was full of blood of all the wounds he got her.  
"Goooood... I love women this way. The only thing, that really, really annoys me, is your screaming"  
He told her and then got some sticky tape out of his jacket. He ripped a piece of and then went back to Prue, covering her mouth with it. Then started to rape her once more.


	56. Do something

**_Little things change so much Part 56:  
_Do something  
**

**--------------------**

Piper and Phoebe heard everything to slightly opened door. They heard everything Jason said and also Prue's crying. But then everything went silent. They guessed he had her mouth covered or something. Then they heard loud moans and yells of a man, as Jason got satisfied. And they heard Prue's muffled crying and sobs.  
"We need to do something"  
"That'd be?"  
Piper asked scared. They clearly heard how Jason hit and threatened Prue. Prue was the strongest of the three of them, and he did whatever with her, so what could the two little and weak, remaining little sisters do? When Piper heard the moans she closed her eyes tightly. She tried to block out the images of what she guessed what was going on.  
"He seems to... somehow... rape her"  
Phoebe said lowly. Affirming Piper's fears. He'd kill them if they went downstairs  
"Grams said she would go to Aunt Gail's, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"We need to call them here"  
"What if they're already out?"  
"We at least need to try, Piper"  
Piper nodded  
"Where's the number?"  
Phoebe asked. Her voice was shaking as well, since she was as scared as Piper. Just not showing it as much as her sister.


	57. The call

**_Little things change so much Part 57:  
_The call  
**

**--------------------**

**_At Aunt Gail's:_**  
The telephone goes off and Gail looked puzzled  
"Who could be that, I mean it's already pretty late."  
"Pick up and you'll know"  
Penny said smiling  
"Funny"  
Gail commented and got up and went for the phone. Penny grinning a little after her  
"Hello?"  
"Aunt Gail?"  
"Phoebe?? Is that you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can you please just give me to Grams? Fast? Please?"  
Phoebe said in a hurried voice  
"Umm... yeah sure... Penny... it's for you. Phoebe"  
Penny grabbed the phone  
"Phoebe? What's wrong?"  
Prue invited that weird guy here and... they... they went to basement... doing whatever. But.... Now Prue screams in pain and for help and when we went to kitchen to listen and check it pout... that guy said he'd kill piper and me, if Prue wouldn't shut up"  
Phoebe said all panicked up and fast, sometimes too fast, so Penny wouldn't quiet get it, but she figured the rest together like a puzzle  
"You two now go outside and wait for me on the front steps. You don't stay in the house. You heard me Phoebe?!?"  
"But... Prue"  
"Phoebe, you two can't do anything and I don't want anything to happen to you two as well. Go outside. Wait for me on the front stairs. You heard me?"  
"Yeah"  
Phoebe said lowly  
"Please hurry, Grams"  
"I will, I promise"  
Penny said and hang up the phone  
"What's wrong?"  
"I gotta go. Prue got herself in a lot of trouble. She needs me. Bye Gail"  
Penny said and collected all her stuff while speaking, then hurried out of Gail's apartment and drove fast speed off.


	58. Front steps

**_Little things change so much Part 58:  
_Front steps  
**

**--------------------**

Phoebe hang up the phone as well  
"So?"  
Piper asked scared  
"Grams said she's here as soon as possible. But we shall go outside while we wait for her. Wait on the front steps."  
"But what's with Prue?"  
"Grams said, we can't do anything anyway, and that she doesn't want us hurt as well, that's why she wants us to go outside, so it takes longer for that freak to find us."  
"We can't just leave Prue..."  
"I don't want to either, but Grams is unfortunately right, we can't do anything"  
Piper looked down  
"Let's go..."  
"No... Wait"  
Piper said going for the living, Phoebe followed her  
"Piper... what the hell..."  
"I get blankets... it's cold outside"  
she said and grabbed for two blankets, then grabbed for phoebe's hand and walked with her outside. She place done of the blankets on the top of the stairs and then both sat down, cuddle up to each other. They were still scared and completely worried about Prue. Piper then wrapped a blanket around them  
"You think Prue is... halfway okay?"  
Phoebe asked  
"I Hope"


	59. Can’t we help?

**_Little things change so much Part 59:  
_Can't we help?  
**

**--------------------**

Penny stopped in front of the manor, finding Piper and Phoebe cuddled up to another. A blanket around them. Penny smiled a little at the image and was glad, piper was with Phoebe, or else she probably had caught a cold by now. She now got out of the car and hurried up the steps  
"You two okay?"  
"Yeah"  
Piper said nodding  
"But Prue isn't"  
Piper said commenting another muffled scream from the basement. Penny sighted and looked at the window, which was close to the front steps.  
"Okay. You two go now to Piper's room, while I solve this, okay? I come upstairs, right after everything is okay again"  
"Can't we help?"  
"Phoebe, you help with going up to Piper's room now and being save, so I don't have to worry about you now as well"  
Phoebe sighted and both of the girls got up and walked upstairs, hand in hand. Still scared about their sister. Penny followed them inside and then closed the door of the manor, then started to get rid of her jacket, shoes and also purse


	60. The show is over

**_Little things change so much Part 60:  
_The show is over  
**

**--------------------**

Penny went up to the basement door and opened it silently, finding Jason once more 'on top' of Prue. She was speechless on how horrible Prue looked.  
"I'd say, the show is over!"  
Penny said in a confident voice, waving her hand to send Jason flying into the wall. She then concentrated on the handcuffs and they opened a matter of second later. Penny walked up to Prue and knelt down in front of her, checking her up. She took her own jumper off and helped Prue to put it on.  
"Leo!!!"  
Penny yelled and an instant later a blonde, tall man around 30 appeared in the basement in blue, sparkling lights  
"Take her upstairs and use some memory dust"  
She ordered. The blonde guy walked up to Prue, when Penny pulled away. Prue shrugged together when he touched her to help her up....... Moving back into her grandmother. Scared it was Jason.  
"It's okay. I'm a friend"  
Leo told her and then looked at Penny for help  
"Trust me; it's okay to go with Leo."  
Penny assured her. Prue finally allowed the stranger to come closer and Leo hugged her. He then again disappeared with Prue into the same bright bluish light.


	61. An angry Grams

**_Little things change so much Part 61:  
_An angry Grams  
**

**--------------------**

"Hey! I had my fun with her"  
Jason blurted out at Penny  
"You are right, if you use the past. You'll never ever touch my granddaughter again!"  
"Try to keep me from it"  
Jason said grinning and started to go for the stairs. Penny again waved her hand, sending Jason once more flying  
"Not so fast"  
Penny said firmly and calm  
"You didn't really think, I'd let you go, id you?"  
"What the hell are you? What are you doing with me?"  
"Till now I did nothing at all"  
She told him and again sent him flying into a wall  
"That one, was for giving Prue beer last week"  
She said and picked him again with her powers up, just to throw him again into the wall  
"That one for bringing beer into my house"  
Again she picked and threw him  
"That one was for threatening Piper and Phoebe and also for scaring them"  
She said and once more picked and threw him  
"And this was for what you did to Prue"  
She told him and walked up to Jason  
"You want to experience now, what I do to you for what you did to a million other girls?"  
Jason fast shook his head, while holding the wound on his head, he got from being thrown around the basement  
"Oh yes you will"  
Penny said calm and then started to cats a spell  
"Bastards here. Bastards there. Bastards everywhere. Free the world at least of one. So the power of three won't be gone. But has won."  
Jason's eyes widen in horror at the pain he felt inside of him. The same pain caused him to explode only seconds later


	62. Leo

**_Little things change so much Part 62:  
_Leo  
**

**--------------------**

"Shshsh"  
Leo made, seeing how the door to Prue's room opened, knowing it was Penny  
"You got her sleeping?"  
"Yeah, it's a side affect of the memory dust"  
"Thanks for the help, Leo. You're an angel"  
Leo grinned  
"I know, I am"  
Penny smiled back. Leo was a Whitelighter. What meant he was something like a guardian angel for witches. And Leo would become the Whitelighter of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, as soon as they received their powers. Leo was actually already over 50 years dead. But he was such a good man in life, so he got asked, to become a Whitelighter after his death. And not just any Whitelighter, no, the Whitelighter of the charmed ones, which were the most powerful good force on the whole world. And this great destiny was created only for the three sisters, which Penny called her granddaughters.  
"You didn't heal her or anything, did you?"  
"No, I didn't and I also only erased her memory from the second you burst in. she'll think, she fainted.  
"Perfect"  
"Well, I better go and you better check on piper and Phoebe"  
"Yeah I better get going and tell them, this nightmare is finally over"  
Leo smiled slightly and then disappeared again in bright blue lights. The ability to appear and disappear like that was called orbing.


	63. One more day

**_Little things change so much Part 63:  
_One more day  
**

**--------------------**

Penny went to Piper's room and entered it  
"Where's Prue?"  
"She's safe. I gave her something to calm down. She's sleeping now"  
"What about that guy?"  
Piper asked stills cared  
"He's gone. He won't return. I promise"  
She told them  
"Now you two go to bed as well, okay? It's already pretty late and you got school tomorrow"  
"Can't we stay home?"  
"Phoebe, you missed a lot at school lately and I don't want your grades to go down"  
"They won't, Grams, but we just wanna be there for Prue"  
Piper told Penny  
"Okay. One more day"  
She agreed  
"But only, if you go now straight to bed"  
Piper and Phoebe fast got up and hurried to get changed and into their beds. After Penny said night to both of them, she checked once more on Prue, who was still sleeping peacefully. She then wandered once more off, up the stairs... to the attic.


	64. Blessed be

**_Little things change so much Part 64:  
_Blessed be  
**

**--------------------**

"Patty, are you there?"  
Penny asked into the only lit place in the room. The circle of 5 candles.  
"Yeah, I'm here, mother"  
A gentle woman voice said. Then the room was filled with gold light swirling around and then the mother of the three girls appeared in the middle of the circle.  
"What did he do everything to her?"  
Penny asked, not even really wanting to know  
"He raped her several times, hit her with his belt on back and stomach, cut her arms with some knife and slapped her a million times"  
Patty told her mother about how Jason had handled her daughter  
"Is she okay enough to stay home?"  
"Yeah. It's only the skin which is hurt."  
Patty said  
"And her soul"  
She added  
"I shouldn't have left the house"  
"It's not your fault, mom. You forbid her to see him again. You couldn't have done more."  
"I actually would have to punish her for not following my commands"  
"Are you?"  
"I don't think I can. Look at her. Isn't she already punished enough?"  
"Thanks mom"  
Penny smiled lowly  
"Blessed be, Patty"  
"Blessed be"  
Patty responded and then disappeared into the golden light again. The candles automatically went out as well.


	65. The wounds heal, or are they?

**_Little things change so much Part 65:  
_The wounds heal or are they?**_   
_

**--------------------**

**_A few months later:  
_**Prue's wounds were healed. At least the wounds on the surface. Not the wounds in her soul. Not the ones in her heart. And definitely not the ones in all her relationships. Prue had changed a lot, once more.  
First of all Prue had lost all her friends and lost her high status on Baker High. This was caused by several terms. The first one was, that Prue had been pregnant, what everyone connected with the rumours Dean and Allan had told everyone who wanted to know. In short: Prue had the reputation of a slut. Another reason was how Prue acted after she had lost Meghan. She pushed a few of her friends away herself. And the last term was, that Prue's perfect mark-average was ruined  
But Jason also lefts scars inside of Prue, which weren't able to be healed at all. Prue had become a pretty fraidy cat. Every time some stranger got close to her, or touched her, she shrugged together, crouching down, just to beg this someone not to hurt her. She always freaked being alone. Every weird sound scared her to death. What made it kind of impossible for Prue to be alone at the Manor in the first time. The old house cracked every once in a while, even though no one was around. This could be real creepy even though you are not already freaked out about it. Prue had always feared Jason would return and the girls never understood how he just suddenly disappeared.  
After the exams were though, Prue didn't put one unneeded step out of the manor anymore. She completely closed up to the world, because she was just too scared of all the things and people, who were out there. Who could hurt her. Not only physically but also mentally, like Andy did.  
At least one thing improved. Prue's last exams were perfect; Phoebe's marks also went up again, because Prue again helped her out with homework and checked her knowledge about topics before class tests.  
The summer break was long but there were also days, the girls noticed how the time has passed.  
One of those days was the day, Prue got her exam results. Her exam marks hadn't influenced her marks too bad. Everyone was glad it hadn't took too much of an affect and that now the last few weeks really could be started to forget. The horror of those weeks was over. Without much damage.  
They hadn't heard anything of Andy, but Julia called from time to time, to hear how they were doing. It was clearly noticeable, how she loved the girls. How she was after all in some way their step mother.  
Prue also had to apply to several colleges. She didn't do it yet, since she thought she'd be a mother by then. It was pretty hard to still get a college place, but luckily everything went alright and Prue got a few agreements of a handful of colleges as well.  
Another positive change, was that Prue and her sisters had become closer again, which was most likely because Prue, in the first time, never wanted to be alone and Piper and Phoebe staid as best as they could with her. The night also taught Prue, she could trust them more than anyone on the world and that no matter what happened, her sisters were there for her.


	66. He

**_Little things change so much Part 66:  
_He  
**

**--------------------**

Prue was walking down the street to the little shop. Her grandma had forgotten something ingredients for lunch. Prue slowly believed her grandma did that on purpose, so Prue had to go down to the little shop. Had to go out of the manor. Had to handle things on her own. It was hard for Prue, but it simply had to be. She couldn't always have someone around when she went out.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

But this time, it weren't Prue's nerves who were tricking her. This time really someone followed her.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

He had waited whole day in front of the manor, just to be able to look at Prue for only a second. His heart sank as she left the manor and he finally saw her.  
'Oh my god'  
He thought  
_'She looks horrible. Unwashed. Completely uncertain. Without any confidence. All her strength is gone form her face'_  
He continued to think and then started to go after her. He wanted to see her face. Her eyes.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue noticed someone following her. A male someone. Only the thought freaked her out. She started to walk faster, trying to reach the shop as fast as possible.  
_'Oh my god! Please don't let it be Jason! Please!'  
_Prue prayed silently

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

He noticed how Prue got faster, but kept on following her. He needed to see her face but without her seeing his  
_'She seems to be nervous. But is that any wonder? She got raped and now I'm following her'_  
He thought, and then saw her disappearing inside of the shop. He stayed outside. Waiting for her to come outside again. To finally see her face. Make sure she was at leads somewhat okay.


	67. Panicking

**_Little things change so much Part 67:  
_Panicking  
**

**--------------------**

Prue went inside the shop. She didn't have the nerve to get what her grandma told her to get. She didn't even know what it was anymore. Prue went straight to miss Allan, the wife of the owner.  
"Miss... miss Allan... can... can I... ask you a favour?"  
She asked completely panicked  
"Prue? What's wrong? You seem to be completely..."  
"Miss Allan, please, can you please just let me call one of my sisters?"  
Prue asked  
"Umm... yeah sure... come one, my dear"  
miss Allan lead Prue to the phone and dialled the number of the manor for her, as she saw Prue was too upset to do it right.


	68. Phone call

**_Little things change so much Part 68:  
_Phone call  
**

**--------------------**

"Piper Halliwell?"  
Piper asked into the phone  
"Piper! It's... its Prue..."  
"Prue? What's wrong?"  
"Someone's following me... I think... it's..."  
"Prue, don't talk nonsense. That was already weeks ago and Jason didn't show up ever after that night"  
"What if he's now?"  
"You sure someone follows you? I mean, he could also just have the same direction. Your nerves played lately a lot of tricks to you... maybe you just thought there was someone who followed you"  
"He's standing outside the shop. Piper... I mean it... please... please tell Grams to pick me... please"  
Prue pleaded. Piper wasn't sure what to do. Prue was freaking easy these days and it was already somewhat normal, Prue thought someone followed her.  
"Yeah, okay. I tell Grams. Just stay inside the shop"  
Piper told her and hang up.  
"GRAMS!!!"


	69. What are you doing here?

**_Little things change so much Part 69:  
_What are you doing here?  
**

**--------------------**

"Someone's following me... I think... it's..."  
Miss Allan heard Prue saying. She got worried and went outside and indeed found someone there.  
"Andy!!! What a surprise!"  
Miss Allan greeted him  
"Hello miss Allan"  
Andy smiled at her. He and Prue knew her since they could walk. They always used to go down to the shops, get stuff for Andy's mom or Grams, just to get a lollipop form her.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you guys moved to Portland. But... how about we talk inside. I also get you a lollipop"  
She said giving him a wink, what made Andy laugh  
"Prue's inside as well, you know"  
She told him. Andy automatically stopped laughing and his smile faded away.  
"Yeah I know, she's inside. That's also the reason I can't come in, even though the lollipop sounds very seductive"  
He said grinning  
"Prue and I brought up. We both hurt the other a lot. I don't wanna face her at the moment. She probably doesn't want to see me neither. My mom still calls the girls from time to time. She meant Prue wasn't doing too good lately, but is on the way to get better again. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. That's why I followed her. She still means a lot to me, and I... just wanted to make sure, she's at least somewhat okay."  
Andy told her, in a way telling her their story.  
"I'm not long in town. My train leaves again in an hour."  
He told her  
"But like I said. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are still like my sisters... and I just... wanted to make sure, they were okay."  
Miss Allan nodded  
"I understand. And, if it makes you feel better, the girls are okay. Prue changed a lot, but she seems to slowly come along again"  
Miss Allan told him. Andy smiled warmly at the old wife  
"Thank you miss Allan"  
He told her and in contrast to Miss Allan he didn't notice the car which neared them  
"Always, but, if you don't want to be recognized, you should go now"  
Andy turned around seeing the car with Penny, Piper and phoebe inside. He just simply nodded, pecked the cheek of the old woman and then left again.


	70. To keep promises isn't always easy

**_Little things change so much Part 70:  
_To keep promises isn't always easy  
**

**--------------------**

It was 9 in the morning and Prue went down the stairs to get the mail. She opened it and smiled as there were again some envelopes of colleges. She looked closer and noticed that there was also one of the Columbia. She starred a few seconds down at it. She tried to realize, that this envelop was really as fat as she though in the first few seconds.  
"Oh my god"  
She whispered lowly, her smile growing huge as she sped up and ran up the stairs and stormed into the kitchen.  
"Columbia took me!!"  
She announced, completely thrilled while she tried to get the envelop open. But no one else was thrilled. Her grandmother and sisters even reacted in the complete different way. They were shocked.  
"We talked about this, Pruedence"  
Penny told her in a stern kind of voice, grabbed her mug and brought it to the sink  
"I can't believe you even applied there. We already cleared that the Columbia was no option for you."  
"We cleared nothing. You just decided, that I couldn't go there, but, Grams, this is my chance! All famous photographers were at the Columbia."  
"That doesn't mean you can't get a good photographer here in San Francisco"  
"But it's already something like... a guarantee"  
"Not for you"  
"Why?"  
"Pruedence. We're over this topic. We discussed this already a million of times and I won't discuss this again with you. You won't go to the Columbia. End of story and end of conversation"  
Penny told her  
"No it's not the end! You can't chant me to the manor. The time will come I'll move out!"  
"The time is not now"  
"Why not? Piper is already as good as 17! Phoebe is 14. They're no babies anymore! They slowly should be able to handle their lives without me!"  
"Pruedence! No!!!"  
"Why do I have to always care for them? They're old enough! I'm not their mother! Mom died. And I'm not their mother! I'm just not! I finally have to stop giving everything I want to do, up for them. I finally have to do something for myself!"  
"Pruedence! There is NOTHING you can say or do, that will change my mind! Forget the Columbia!"  
"That's not fair and you know that exactly!"  
"That's what life is. It is not fair! Life's life. And life can be hard. And it's time for you to finally realize that."  
Penny told her firmly, then went up to piper and phoebe and pecked their cheeks"  
"I'm back home for dinner."  
Penny told them and left the kitchen  
"I can't believe it"  
"Calm down Prue. It's not the end of the world. And Grams just wants the best for you and us"  
"My best is to get a photographer. Get famous. Earn tons of money. And since she doesn't want me on the Columbia for all that to become true, she doesn't want my best!"  
"You also can get that here"  
Phoebe mixed in. she actually had helped Prue, but she didn't want Prue to leave them. Phoebe also believed, Prue finally should do something, that didn't involve them. Be free as well. But she wouldn't do such a big sacrifice, just so Prue could be free. She wouldn't give her sister away.  
"I guess Grams just doesn't want you to be too far away. She just wants you close, so she can protect you."  
Piper mixed in again  
"Just imagine, the Jason thing happened when Grams wasn't somewhat close. What would have happened then everything?"  
Piper asked. Prue automatically shrugged together by that name and looked down. She closed her eyes as she tried to block out the images of that night, which were again coming up. That repeated in her mind as if it was a movie.  
"I... I'm... sorry. I... I didn't..."  
Piper stuttered, noticing how much she hurt Prue with those few words  
"It's... it's okay. You... you're right"  
Prue said lowly, grabbed for a mug and filled it with coffee. Then wandered off to the solar. She starred for like eternity out of the window. While taking sip by sip of her coffee. _  
'I have no chance on the Columbia'_  
She thought_  
'Even if I tried alone. I wouldn't be able to pay for it. Grams won't pay a cent for the Columbia. How shall I pay for it without even a bit of help? I could ask Julia, but, no. it would hurt too much. I had to visit them from time to time. Andy.'_  
Prue thought and closed her eyes again, just to blink a tear away_  
'Piper is right. What if something like the thing with Jason happens again? Who would protect me then? Who would be there for me then? What if it happens to Piper 'or Phoebe. What if I'm not there when it happens to them?'_  
Prue asked and then starred for a few minutes again out of the window

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_A young Prue is sitting on her mother's lap. Patty caresses her daughter's head gently.  
"Prue, I want you to remember one thing. No matter what happens, always do what your heart tells you. Always do what you want to do. Don't do anything for others. It just gets you hurt"  
Patty told her gently. It was the time Patty was pregnant with Paige.  
"What do you mean, mommy?"  
Prue asked looking at her mom. Patty smiled a little.  
"You'll understand one day, but just keep in mind: whatever happens, never give up on your dreams. Never loose them. Try everything to realize them, and always follow your heart. You promise me that?"_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

'_Yeah, I promised you. I promised you to always do, what I want to do, mom. I'm sorry, but this time I can't. As much as I want to follow my heart. As much as I want to do, what I really want. As much as I want my dreams to come true. It's impossible. I 'Hope you forgive me, for not keeping my promise this time._  
Prue thought and then looked down at the agreements of the colleges she got. Two were lying on top of all of them. The one of Columbia and the one of San Francisco. She looked a few more minutes down at them and then sighted. She closed her eyes, a tear leaving her eye, then sat up straight and signed the thing for San Francisco. _  
'I'm sorry'_

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**I actually have no idea, how that whole college thing is going. What you have to do after you got the agreeing and all. So I Hope you all are not too mad at me for might fooling right facts just a bit.


	71. Math and other reasons to be killed

**_Little things change so much Part 71:  
_Math and other reasons to be killed  
**

**--------------------**

School had started again for Piper and Phoebe already two weeks ago. College started a week later. Everything was already routine for the girls. Prue was sitting in the park. She always picked her sisters there. She leaned onto a tree writing on some essay. Piper and phoebe went up to her  
"Hey"  
Piper cheered  
"Hey"  
Prue said smiling and looked up at them  
"You know, Grams wanted to be gone whole day and I'm nearly done with my essay, so we could go and grab some ice cream or something."  
Prue told them and only then noticed how phoebe didn't greet her and looked closer at her, seeing there was something  
"Pheebs? What's wrong?"  
"I got math back"  
Phoebe said lowly. Looking down.. Biting her lip, since she was short before crying  
"So?"  
Prue asked  
"I have an E"  
Phoebe admitted silently. Prue sighted and already wanted to tell her, that they had to learn more and all, but then saw Phoebe was just short before tears. Her eyes watering already.  
"Heeeey... come here"  
Prue said gently. She took Phoebe's hands just to pull her down next to her, then hugged her  
"It's just a mark... nothing important"  
Piper crouched down beside her sisters  
"Prue's right Phoebe"  
She agreed gently with her older sister  
"Grams will kill me"  
Phoebe sniffled  
"And you too, cause you failed in teaching me"  
She continued, as she started to cry  
"I'm so stupid!"  
"Hey! No! You're not stupid!! You heard me? I never wanna hear 'I' and 'stupid' in the same sentence of you!"  
Prue told her seriously  
"Some people just don't get math"  
Piper said  
"I also have some topics I'm bad on in math"  
"But you never got an E"  
Phoebe cried. Prue just simply sighted... she had to think of something. Fast.


	72. Fakes

**_Little things change so much Part 72:  
_Fakes  
**

**--------------------**

When Prue and Piper had calmed Phoebe at least a bit down, they went all together into an ice café to get some ice cream  
"Pheebs... give me your test. "  
Prue finally said. Phoebe nodded, got the test out of her bag and handed it to Prue. Prue checked the test through. A lot of those, Phoebe actually knew, but probably was just too nervous to actually make it. Prue then nodded slightly and got her backpack as well. She got out some biro and her notepad. She started to scribble some words down, practising something. Piper saw what her sister was doing and was in a way of shock.  
"Prue?! What the heck..."  
"Grams will never see it"  
Prue said firmly. she starred a while at the test and then signed it with Penny Halliwell.  
"I'm gonna make a new test, with the computers, on college, tomorrow. Phoebe. You will do it as your homework. I give you the right answers and you make it half right and half wrong. That will be a d. I'll write the comments to it and give you the mark, also sign as your teacher. That one will gram see and sign."  
Prue said  
"But..."  
"Piper... promise me, you won't say a word"  
"But Prue... what if... if Phoebe's math teacher finds out..."  
"He won't"  
Prue said firmly. Phoebe just starred at the signed test and then at Prue. Then hugged Prue tightly  
"Everything is okay"  
Prue told her. She hugged Phoebe tight back and also held one of Piper's hands, stroking it gently, to calm her middle sister a little down.


	73. What the hell is going on here?

**_Little things change so much Part 73:  
_'What the hell is going on here?'  
**

**--------------------**

A few weeks later, the telephone rang at the manor. Penny was the only one downstairs and got it, thinking it was anyway just someone for Phoebe, who lately acted a lot like Prue. Prue was pretty much every free second on a party and so was Phoebe. She was glad, the youngest of the Halliwells didn't have her driver's license yet, so she still could control the parties of Phoebe.  
"Halliwell?"  
"Hello miss Halliwell"  
Penny's breath stopped for a beta of minute. On the phone was a male voice. A pretty old one, if she had to guess. Was it the police? Or some new lover of Prue? Or even Phoebe? Penny shook her head, shaking these thoughts off, so she could concentrate on the man talking, as he continued  
"It's Mr Oliver speaking. Phoebe's math teacher"_  
'God be blessed'_  
Penny thought for a second, but then realized, that calls from teachers, weren't exactly good in the most cases.  
"Oh hello"  
"I'm calling about Phoebe's last few math-tests. I'm really worried about her"  
"Oooh. Well, I know the last few weren't exactly good. But why are you worried? Her last class test was even really good, for Phoebe. It showed how she improved, with the help of her sisters"  
"What do you mean with improve? Phoebe had an E. we prepare at the moment for the next class test and she's not doing so good"  
The teacher told Penny, who now was speechless; she really didn't know what to say. She needed to work all of that out, cause they class test, she signed was a C- and she actually was pretty thrilled, Phoebe had improved. How could that work out?  
"I actually am just calling, to call you over. I know you told me, her sisters could help her out, but maybe it's time for private lesson. And give you some advice, how Phoebe could probably finally get her marks straight."  
"Umm, sure... when? Where?"  
"Tomorrow, 6pm, in my classroom. I think your granddaughters can tell you the way to get there"  
"No, I still remember, I think. See you then"  
Grams said and hang up. _  
'What the hell is going on here?'_  
Penny thought, and knew only 3 people, who could answer her this question"  
"PRUE!!! PIPER!!! PHOEBE!!!


	74. To your rooms!

**_Little things change so much Part 74:  
_To your rooms!   
**

**--------------------**

"What do you three know about some certain math test? "  
Penny asked the girls. Piper and Phoebe's views automatically wandered off to Prue  
"Why didn't I see it? Why do I have to hear that from your math teacher? And last but not least why was the class test I saw, even pretty good, at least for Phoebe?!"  
Penny demanded in a mad voice  
"It was my idea, Grams"  
Prue answered  
"What was?"  
"I signed Phoebe's test. I faked your sign. I made the new class test. I gave Phoebe the right answers to it and told her to get a few mistakes into it. It's my fault. Not theirs. If you wanna punish anybody, punish me. They have nothing to do with it"  
Prue told her  
"Did you know?"  
Penny asked looking at Piper  
"No, she didn't"  
Prue answered  
"First I'm not talking to you, Pruedence, but Piper. Second, why did Piper then look right away at you, after I asked about the math test? And third, I heard enough lies and believe me, if I hear one more coming from especially your lips, you'll never ever see the sun again!"  
Prue looked down shutting up  
"Piper, I asked you something"  
"I knew about it, but, I thought, if Phoebe and Prue practised a lot the next test would be okay and it wouldn't be that bad in the end"  
Piper answered lowly.  
"To your rooms! Now!!!!"  
Penny yelled at them


	75. Always the same

**_Little things change so much Part 75:  
_Always the same  
**

**--------------------**

After a few minutes penny also climbed the stairs. She first had to calm down before doing so. She never thought they would lie to her face to face. Especially not in that way.  
She now would do it like always. Ask Phoebe what happened, ask Piper what happened, ask Prue what happened, then judge the whole situation and last but not least punish them.  
She knew how it would be going anyway. Phoebe would try to get herself out as best as she could. She would try to put everything on someone else but her. So she got out of everything without any punishment.  
Piper would tell her the complete truth. She would feel really horrible about lying to her grandma. She'd do anything to get her grandma, back to being not mad at her. And also she would be glad to finally have the weight of this lie on her shoulders.  
Prue would be the one, who took everything on her. She would try to get the whole punishment on her. She would try, to tell her grandma, how everything was her fault, and her sisters had nothing to do with it.  
It always had been like that. But this time, Penny would be surprised.


	76. Phoebe's point of view

**_Little things change so much Part 76:  
_Phoebe's point of view  
**

**--------------------**

**_Phoebe's room:  
_**"Alright. I want you to slowly tell me everything about this class test. Don't leave anything out, okay?"  
Phoebe nodded and looked guilty down  
"I really, really had a good feeling about it, Grams. But then the teacher looked at me... like... like... you're so stupid"  
Phoebe said starting to sniffle... trying hard not to cry...... she'd always tried to cry in such things, so her grandma would believe her she was the victim and everyone else was the bad ones who did something. But not this time. This time Phoebe felt really bad. And it still hurt her to think of that day.... Especially the view on her teacher's face  
"I met Piper outside and we walked to Prue. Prue figured me out, right away. I told Prue I was stupid, because I really felt so, after my math teacher looked that weird at me... and after having an e, when I actually thought I got it... and Prue practising so much with me... Prue just said, she never wanted to hear that again of me. I cried there... Prue just tried to help me. She said the next test we'd practise as much as possible and that with her help, I could make it to get really good tests in the next few tests..."  
Phoebe said lowly  
"It's all my fault. Just because I'm that stupid... we all get in trouble... and you have to see Mister Oliver"  
Phoebe said, now crying.


	77. Piper's point of view

**_Little things change so much Part 77:  
_Piper's point of view  
**

**--------------------**

"I'm sorry Grams"  
Piper told penny as soon as she entered  
"It's okay, honey, just tell me what happened"  
"I would have told you, if it was only about me"  
"Piper, just tell me what happened"  
Penny repeated again  
"I don't know much. I didn't really see or was there. I was only there when Prue signed the test. Prue and Phoebe always sent me away, because they didn't want to get me involved"  
Piper told Penny  
"So you only saw how Prue signed the bad test?"  
"Yeah"  
Piper answered nodding a little, looking down  
"Why didn't you tell them to stop or came to me?"  
"I... I told Prue to leave it, but it was already too late and Prue said, they'd make it. That hey would work on it and that Phoebe would get better. And I thought, it'd be alright. That everything would work out. That way no one would fight and no stress and all"  
"It's okay Piper, I understand"  
Penny answered and then pecked her forehead before leaving a crying Piper alone and heading to Prue's room


	78. Prue's point of view

**_Little things change so much Part 78:  
_Prue's point of view  
**

**--------------------**

„I told you already what happened no need to talk anymore"  
Prue told Penny as she entered  
"Pruedence!"  
"What? It's the truth! I lied! What do you want to know more?"  
"Why?"  
"To protect Phoebe"  
"Protect? Protect of who?"  
Prue just looked down, not looking at her grandmother  
"Of me? Why do you think, you have to protect your sister of me?"  
"You would have punished her, wouldn't you?"  
"Punish is said too much. I simply wouldn't have let her watch TV for a while so she has time to learn and concentrate on school in contrast to always looking cartoons"  
Penny answered her  
"See! Punish!"  
"Yeah maybe, but what makes you think, it's not worse than just no watching TV now?"  
"Because... I did everything"  
"She still lied to me. She helped you with faking the new test. She didn't tell me anything about her problem. She has still bad marks. Her teacher called me and I had to hear of HIM how my granddaughters behave."  
Prue again just looked down at everything her grandma listed  
"In 30 minutes, I wanna see all three of you downstairs, in the solar"  
Penny told her somewhat serious and got up, leaving the room


	79. The punishment

**_Little things change so much Part 79:  
_The punishment  
**

**--------------------**

After Prue calmed down again a bit, she finally got up and went to Piper's room and both of them went together to Phoebe's room. They didn't say much. They all felt worst. Their grandma had a way to get them feel that way. 20 minutes later all three of them went together downstairs and to the solar to receive their punishment  
"Come in"  
Penny told them and they did. Prue first, in a way protecting her sisters. Phoebe went in next and last was Piper. Phoebe most times was in the middle because Prue and Piper were used to protect their little sister. They all three took a seat and Penny looked them over one after the other  
"Prue."  
Penny said firmly, to show, Prue would be the first to know her punishment.  
"You lied to me and faked the test along with Phoebe, but, to be honest, I plan on not punishing you too hard. – You tried your best to help, teach and protect not only Phoebe, but also Piper. I think you finally got, how important it is, that you three stuck together. You three are sisters and as sisters you are the closest relatives, the closets friends you will ever have. You never will have anybody, you three can trust more than each other. – You will take Piper, wherever she needs to get the next week. For the same timeframe you will take responsibilities in the house. You will do the washing up and the laundry."  
"That's all?"  
"That's all."  
"Not even an arrest?"  
"No arrest."  
"But..."  
"No buts"   
Penny said firmly and with a voice that this conversation just ended.  
"Piper."  
Penny said, going on to the next.  
"I appreciate you didn't want to go telling me about what your sisters are doing, but, you knew it was wrong and us till didn't act in any way to keep them from it. You didn't tell them it was wrong and you didn't tell me, your sisters were doing something wrong. You need to finally figure, what is right and what is wrong. You need to get the hang of those two, how to recognize them and then handle the way it is best. The way it is right. You can't always let your sympathy play on you, since you never know when people aren't as good as you might think they are. – I normally w would say, two weeks of cooking, but I know, that this is for you a present and no punish. So the absolute opposite is going to be your punishment. NO, I repeat, NO cooking for two weeks. Not even making sandwiches. Also, you won't have any friends over in the next two weeks and you will help Phoebe with school as best as it is possible for you."  
"Ok Grams"  
"But..."  
"Pruedence, I think I made already clear, that I don't want to hear any buts here. These punishments are final. I won't discuss anything with you or your sisters."  
Prue looked down, finally keeping silent.  
"Phoebe, now to you"  
Penny announced  
"You were completely irresponsible. You had a bad mark, ok, but that's long no excuse for everything that happened. You made your sisters lie to me and lied to me yourself. You KNEW it wasn't right to lie, fake signs, fake tests and also pull your sisters into all of it. It wouldn't even be that bad, if you did it all alone. This way, I'm simply disappointed. The fact, that you, for the first time in your life, admitted what really happened, not push the guilt on someone else, doesn't change much. – You are arrested for a month. You won't leave your room except meals. No telephone. No TV. No friends over. You will go to school, come home and go to your room. For the meals you are downstairs in time to set the table. The house arrest will expand, if your grades don't improve. It will last TILL they improved. But only the arrest and in case the grades are still worse, also the TV. You got me?"  
Phoebe nodded slightly, already crying lightly  
"Grams! You... you can't!"  
"What can't I?"  
"I did the most stuff wrong. I should be the one punished hard, not them."  
"No, Pruedence. This time Phoebe will get the right punishment for what she did. Unlike most times in the past, where I just let her get away with it."  
"That's not fair!"  
"I said already before, I won't discuss this with any of you, Pruedence"  
"And we won't follow your orders, if you're not fair"  
"Prue, please leave it"  
Piper whispered  
"No, I won't"  
"Yes you will. Cause you all three will go now to your rooms, while I prepare dinner. When I come upstairs, to get you, each of you is in her own room, just so we are clear here."  
Phoebe was the first one to leave the solar. She was full of hate to her grandma for the stern punishment and to Prue, cause Prue just did everything for her, she didn't even ask if she should nor did Phoebe ask her to do all of it. It was Prue's fault she was punished that hard.


	80. Cursed words

**_Little things change so much Part 80:  
_Cursed words  
**

**--------------------**

_**Prue's room:**_

Prue sat on her window, starring outside while thinking about everything._  
'I only bring Piper and Phoebe into trouble. Every time I help them, they end up worst.  
I helped Piper out with those bitches in school last year and what happened? She ended up worst because they called her stupid, ugly and a baby, who couldn't handle anything without me.  
I had the date with Jason and they were in the house. He nearly killed them. He would have for sure, if they came to the basement.  
Now I helped Phoebe with this test thingy and what now? I got her into even more trouble.  
I'm the worst thing that could happen to them. I should have died instead of mom!'  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Patty and little Prue sit in Patty's car. It is parked under a tree, close to the lake at camp skylark. Patty got out of the car and went over to Prue's side in the back. She opened the door and looks at Prue, who is buckled into her seat. She reaches over to her, feels gently her forehead and plays a little with Prue's hair. She had preferred not to take Prue along, but she didn't have much of a choice. Prue was a little ill and so she wasn't at school. Penny was with Aunt Gail on some holiday on the beach for a week and so Patty was settled to be alone with the three girls. She had to take Prue along. She couldn't leave her alone and she wanted this done before she had to pick Piper and Phoebe from kindergarten and elementary school  
"Prue, I'm right back, okay?"  
"Okay mommy"  
"Remember what I told you before?  
Little Prue just nodded  
"No matter what I hear, I gotta stay in the car"  
Patty smiled at her daughter  
"That's my girl"  
"I love you, mommy"  
"I love you too sweetheart"  
Patty said and gently pecked her daughter's forehead. She looked again at Prue. Her fever had gone up a bit, she could feel that.  
"Try to sleep a bit"  
She said gently and covered her a bit more up with the blanket. Then finally closed the door and walked over to the lake. Prue followed her mother with her eyes, till she couldn't see her anymore. It was the last time, she saw Patty alive. Patty had left the radio on and all the windows were up. Prue barely heard the screams of her mother, but what she heard were the sirens of the ambulance that started just 30 minutes later._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Prue swallowed and some tears left her eyes. The memory still hurt her pretty much. She didn't even want to think about what happened after she had heard the sirens_  
'My love is a curse. Whoever I love gets killed, hurt or they leave before they can get hurt. I hurt Piper and Phoebe. I killed mom and Meghan. I got Andy and dad to leave. Everything just because I loved them._  
Prue closed her eyes, as more tears floated freely down her cheeks. It was the day; Prue swore to herself, that she would never tell anyone she truly loved anymore, that she loved them. It was a curse and she wouldn't curse anyone anymore. Those evil words would never ever leave her lips anymore.


	81. Hate

**_Little things change so much Part 81:  
_Hate  
**

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**I actually wanted to write Piper's reaction as well, but the reaction I had wrote, I wrote pretty bad and otherwise it was pretty selfish. What I wrote wasn't like Piper. If anyone who reads this, has an idea of her reaction, then just review and tell me something. I'm up for everything and for every idea and as soon as I have something I can add something of Piper in no time.

**--------------------**

Phoebe laid on her be. She was still crying heavily, even thought she didn't know why. Can you even cry out of hate?_  
'That's not fair!!! Prue did everything and I get punished. I hate them! Both of them! Grams and Prue! I didn't even have a saying in signing that fucking test! Prue just did everything. She's such a damn bitch. And Grams. Where's this fair? All I did was writing a bad mark! I just don't get math! Where's that my freaking fault? Like Piper said, not everyone can get everything. Not everyone is perfect. Not everyone is as perfect as Prue and Grams!'_  
Phoebe dug her face in her pillow_  
'Then I am stupid, so? What's wrong with it? I hate this fucking house! I hate this... prison I live in. I hate Prue! Why can't she finally stop acting like mom!! She's not mom!! She never will be!!!! Mom...'  
That thought hurt and at the same time that thought brought even more anger to her. Her mom had left her and so did her dad. Her parents left her and so did Julia and Richard. They just left her alone in this fucking house._  
Phoebe thought, starting to hit her pillow. _  
'Leave? Leave!'_  
Phoebe thought and finally pushed her tears away. She grabbed her backpack and threw her school stuff onto the floor, then went to her closet. He grabbed for a few clothes and stuffed them into the backpack. She then looked around. She couldn't leave through the door. Grams would stop her. The window. She starred at it and then went over to the window and opened it. She looked outside for a second. At first she was pretty scared but then saw the grid on the outside of the house-wall, where Grams roses rose up the wall. Phoebe nodded slightly to herself. Then climbed out of the window and down the grid. When she reached the floor, she started to run. Run as fats as she could. She didn't even care her bleeding hands. She got them hurt with the thorns of the roses. But Phoebe just ran. Without having an image of where she could go. She just wanted to leave. What Phoebe also didn't notice yet, was that it had started to rain heavily.


	82. Phoebe's gone

**_Little things change so much Part 82:  
_Phoebe is gone  
**

**--------------------**

Penny had made some noodle soufflé and now was going up the stairs to get Phoebe, so she could set the table. She entered Phoebe's room and found it empty. Penny was becoming mad. She had thought she made clear, that each of them shall go to her room... her own room. She thought a minute and then went for Piper's room. She knocked and then entered  
"Piper? Do you know where Phoebe is?"  
"She went straight to her room after we talked. Why?"  
Penny's anger grew as she still kind of calm turned around and went out of Piper's room. Piper followed her, wanting to know what was wrong. Penny went for Prue's room, also knocked there  
"Come in"  
Prue answered and Penny did so  
"Prue, where's Phoebe?"  
Prue looked up from her essay, as she heard her grandmother's voice  
"Umm... last time I saw her, she slammed the door to her room close"  
Penny turned around again, and now Prue followed her grandmother as well as she checked the bathroom as well  
"What's wrong?"  
Prue asked, confused about her grandmother, who was growing more and madder, what both of the sisters could tell  
"Phoebe! PHOEBE!"  
Penny yelled, hoping to get that way on the trail of her youngest granddaughter; but again there was nothing. Penny headed back to Phoebe's room, finding the open window  
"Grams? What's wrong?"  
"Phoebe's gone..."


	83. It's Phoebe

**_Little things change so much Part 83:  
_It's Phoebe  
**

**--------------------**

Prue, Piper and penny had parted. Prue headed one way, Penny the other and Piper staid at home, with the phone. Prue was now already driving for hours around the city and it was now already after 10. She was getting really tired slowly, but still kept on driving. She just had to find Phoebe. She saw from far a fast food restaurant and headed already towards it to get a cup of coffee as she saw some little girl walking on the side-walk. She was completely wet and shivering. Prue drove more slowly and noticed, it was her. It was phoebe. She parked the car and got out  
"Pheebs!! Oh my god... look at u... you're..."  
Prue told her as she went up for Phoebe and wanted to hug her, but Phoebe stopped her before she could hug her and also before she could go on to speak  
"Leave me alone!"  
She bitched at her bigger sister  
"No, I won't leave you alone. C'mon get into the car... we get you home and then you take a warm bath, change clothes and get into your bed"  
"I said you shall leave me alone"  
Phoebe yelled at her again  
"And is aid, get into the car"  
"No I won't"  
"Phoebe... c'mon... I don't want you to get the flue or something..... Now just come into the car... I know you are probably mad at Grams... but..."  
"I'm not mad at Grams I'm mad at you!! And now finally piss off and leave me alone!!"  
Prue froze and starred for a second at her. Watching her turn around again and head off. Prue then ran after Phoebe and grabbed for her arm, to make her stop  
"I will leave you alone as much as you want. But at home, okay? Not here and completely wet! Cause I won't allow you to kill yourself! Now get into the damn car!!!"  
Prue told Phoebe in a serious kind of tone. Phoebe in the meantime freed herself from Prue's grip and continued to walk. Prue was getting sick of it, so she again went after Phoebe. She grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards the car, then pushed her into it and locked her door. Prue went around the door, buckled Phoebe in and finally started the engine. Phoebe right away unbuckled again.  
"Let me go! I'm free to go where I want!!! Now finally let me go!!"  
Phoebe yelled, trying to get the car door open  
"We'll go home now"  
Prue said and started to drive off, back to the manor.


	84. The accident

**_Little things change so much Part 84:  
_The accident  
**

**--------------------**

„Prue! Let me go!! You r not the boss of me! "  
"No I won't let you out into the rain again! You are wet all over and you can be already lucky if you only catch a cold"  
Prue told her and continued to drive  
"Can't you finally stay out of my business? You always make everything worst! I hate you!!!!!!!!!"  
Phoebe yelled. Prue looked at her sister as she said that and then started to stare at her. She was completely speechless. She couldn't believe what Phoebe just said.  
Prue didn't look onto the road anymore even though her foot was still on the gas pedal. There was nothing Prue noticed around anymore, beside Phoebe's words yelling in her head and Phoebe's eyes, which were full of hate.  
As Prue didn't pay attention to traffic around anymore, she didn't notice how she headed straight towards a traffic light, which was about to turn red. Prue didn't see the red light and didn't hear the cars honking all around her_  
'She hates me. She really does. She's not just saying it, because she's mad. She means it. Phoebe hates me. I can see it in her eyes'_  
Prue was pulled out of her thoughts by a bright light heading towards them. She looked around to get what was wrong and only then noticed how she was in the middle of a junction. A car heading towards hers. Towards the side of her cars' side. Towards Phoebe's side. Prue tried to still react and get at least a little out of the way with pulling the steering-wheel to the side. It was too late. Prue only felt the crash as she had closed her eyes. When she opened them again she looked outside. She was surprised she still felt okay and actually no pain. She then looked over to Phoebe as her eyes grew huge. Phoebe was lying unconscious in her seat. Prue checked Phoebe over, trying to see if she was okay but froze again as she saw the big wound on Phoebe's head  
"Oh my god! PHOEBE!!!"  
Prue yelled. The other car had hit hers right where Phoebe sat.  
"Phoebe!? Phoebe wake up!"  
Prue said as tears started to leave her eyes


	85. Nurse Kelly

**_Little things change so much Part 85:  
_Nurse Kelly  
**

**--------------------**

Penny was already a while home again and was making some tea for everyone while Piper watched the phone nervously. She jumped to her feet as the phone finally rang.  
"Phoebe?"  
She asked into the phone in a hopeful voice.  
"Um... kind of. This is Nurse Kelly; I'm calling from San Francisco Memorial. A Phoebe Halliwell was involved in a car accident and got into the emergency room 30 minutes ago. I was told to call this number by a... Pruedence Halliwell"  
"Oh my god"  
Piper mumbled already crying. Penny had entered the hall as the phone rang and saw Piper's reaction. She now went up to Piper to support her  
"Phoebe's in hospital"  
Piper whispered. Penny looked shocked at Piper and then took the phone over.  
"This is Penny Halliwell speaking. How is my granddaughter?"  
"I have no further information. All I know is that she's not in life-danger."  
"We'll be right there"  
Penny told the nurse and then hung up. She grabbed hers and Piper's coat. Then went back to Piper, helped her put it on and then walked an arm around her shoulder, with her to the car.


	86. She needs to be alone

**_Little things change so much Part 86:  
_She needs to be alone  
**

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**Okay, so there are 6 new, little chapters out. I Hope you guys like them. one is the new chapter 39: memories. Prue's thoughts about Andy's letter get interrupted by a song. A song that shows their story. this chapter 87, is also a new one and the last 4 new chapters take place after chapter 65: the wounds heal or are they? It's about someone following Prue and freaking her pretty much out. Much fun!!!

**--------------------**

"Prue!"  
Piper and Penny yelled, seeing Prue sitting on some chair, near the entrance of the hospital  
Prue looked up. She was completely wet. From the rain outside and from the tears, that floated down her cheeks for hours now.  
"i... Grams... I didn't mean to... I... I didn't... see... the light turning red... i..."  
"you what? You hit a red light?"  
"i... i..."  
Prue couldn't go on. She knew her grandmother now probably killed her.  
"i... I'm sorry"  
was all, Prue was able to say. Everything was too much for her. she felt already guilty enough without Grams making it even worse. A second later, Prue was already running down the hall and out of the hospital entrance...  
"Prue!"  
Piper yelled after her, also starting to go after her. but Penny held her back  
"Piper! Don't. she needs to be alone now"  
Penny told her and wrapped an arm around the last granddaughter, which was able to be around.  
"come on... we try if we can see Phoebe"


	87. No tomorrow

**_Little things change so much Part 87:  
_No tomorrow  
**

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**Peanut, peanut, peanut. shakes head I see you didn't read my story too good. Jason is dead already loooooooooooooooooooong. Grams killed him right away. But maybe I get him later on back as demon, then I will naturally do you the favour and let Andy vanquish him ;) oh and, Andy knows about Jason. Julia and Penny still talk. I'd like to talk to you about some of my ideas though. If you are up to that, just write me an e-mail.

**--------------------**

After Prue stormed outside she went up to the car, the mechanics lend her. After the accident, Prue wasn't allowed to go with the ambulance, as the police still wanted to talk to her. Afterwards the people who got her broken car, where there already as well. They told her it wasn't that bad and wouldn't take long to repair. They also told Prue she could have a car from them, till the broken was repaired. Prue agreed and went with them to their workshop, got the car and then finally she drove to the hospital and told the nurse to call the manor.  
So Prue got into her car. She was already crying all over again, but she anyway started it up. She drove randomly around the city. Nowhere to go. She just starred outside and thought about everything.  
_"I make everything worse"  
_she told herself, as she had to stop at a red light and just looked ahead, finding a big bridge kind of right in front of her. She just starred at it and then suddenly the words of the song, playing on radio, were like an order to her.**_  
_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_  
All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere  
Going nowhere  
  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
  
chorus  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_  
_**THE DREAMS IN WHICH I'M DYING ARE THE BEST I'VE EVER HAD NO TOMORROW, NO TOMORROW  
"No tomorrow?"  
Prue asked silently, starring at the bridge, as if the song and the bridge belonged together. The honks of other cars around her got her out of her thoughts and she stepped again onto the gas, but not driving the actual way she wanted, but into the direction of the bridge. Prue parked the car and got out. She wandered onto the bridge to the middle of it. Silently she starred down at the cars, which passed her way. She stood still, but the world moved on  
_'Andy...'  
_Prue thought painfully, as Andy told her, the world wouldn't stop spinning just because she wanted to.  
"No tomorrow"  
Prue said as she stills tarred down to the street she was on just a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes tightly as tears started to leave her eyes again and went, burning like fire, down her cheeks. Prue broke down.... She leaned against the banister of the bridge and pulled her legs up. Making herself as small as she could. Protecting herself. Making herself little, as she felt little. She tried shielding everything else out. And everything else was gone. It was only her and the bridge. No one else. She was alone.  
_'Love's just a curse and I won't curse anyone anymore.'_


	88. I wished I had

**_Little things change so much Part 88:  
_I wished I had...  
**

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**Peanut: it's okay, but like I said. You brought to a good idea for later on... Andy will kick his ass one day ;)  
Milie: I know it sounded like that, wanted to make it at leats a bit exciting ;) but I Hope this chapter will let you relax a bit again ;)

**--------------------**

After hours Prue finally pulled herself back together again. She went back to the car and got in. she sat there for a while and just looked at the bridge some more.  
'I wished I had...'  
Prue thought and then looked at the passenger seat  
"I don't have to wish... it's there"  
She told herself, as she saw her camera lying on top of the things she got out of her car, before taking the rental car and heading to the hospital. She grabbed it and looked at it carefully  
"This will remind me, on how deep you can fall. Deeper I don't think it's possible. Whenever I'm miserable, I can just look at the picture, and know, I'm actually okay"  
Prue told herself and then got out of the car. She made a picture from there then every few steps another picture. Till she was standing at the point she stood already a few hours ago. Prue again looked down at the traffic. It was a wonder, there was still traffic as it was already 3am. Prue checked her clock once again, to make sure it really was 3.  
"Oh my god... Grams will kill me!"  
Prue mumbled. She made fats a picture down the bridge. A picture of the passing traffic. Then ran back to the rental car and got inside. Heading off to the manor.


	89. It's okay

**_Little things change so much Part 89:  
_It's okay  
**

**--------------------**

Penny heard a key turning in the door. She had been waiting for hours already for Prue, as they weren't allowed to see Phoebe for long, as it was too much for her.  
"Pruedence!"  
Penny said relieved to see the last of her granddaughters, finally being okay as well  
"I'm beating myself already up enough. Can we please spare the yelling to tomorrow?"  
"Come here"  
Penny simply said. On Prue's face a tiny smile appeared as she went up to Penny, who hugged her right away  
"I'm so glad, you're okay"  
Penny said, rubbing her back a little  
"That both of you are okay"  
Penny added and then kissed Prue's temple gently.  
"Phoebe's... not..."  
"She's at hospital, I know, that's normally a sign of not being okay, but she is. She hit her head and the docs meant, it's nothing bad, but just to make sure, she doesn't act abnormal. But she's okay. And her broken wrist will be okay again in no time as well. They made her a pink gypsum, and now she's completely thrilled about having the gypsum."  
"She told me she hated me"  
Prue told her grandma, who pulled shocked and confused away, to look at her  
"That's why I hit the red light. I wanted to take her home, she didn't and... tried to make me let go and.... Tried to get out of the car while driving and all... I didn't let her... and then she said, she hated me... I... at first just thought... she'd say it like that... but then I looked at Phoebe... and I knew she meant it dead serious... I... I was too... too shocked to... notice anything around... the... the next I realized... was a bright light heading towards my car... I couldn't react anymore..."  
Prue told her Grams, again crying a little. Penny just wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight  
"It's okay"  
Penny assured her and after a while started to just lead her upstairs, to her room.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**Ok guys, so expect a longer break now, as I'm not sure how or if is hall at all go on. The next things would be what we seen in 3x12 wrestling with demons, short the thing between Prue and tom and then what we saw in 3x17 Pre-witched. Stuff about Rodger, stuff about how Phoebe freaks completely with drugs and everything ;) stuff about Grams dieing, stuff about Piper an dprue moving to their apartment and all.  
I know what will come, but I dunno how to strat on it, how to get into, plus, I'd have to make jumps which have years of difference, and I dunno, if it's not finally time to close this part of my line of stories. After all it's only the 1st part of 5 or maybe even 6... and I guess whne I'm now at 90 chapters, it's enough. I have to think it over once again. And I promisse you will soon enough get to know how I decide.  
kisses  
nic


End file.
